Never Look Back
by Niknakz93
Summary: Get the job done. Walk away and never look back. And never, ever fall in love... what happens when heartless hunter Skye McKenna meets the one guy capable of breaking her rules? Sam/OC
1. Outcast

**Never Look Back**

Skye McKenna cocked her gun, smirking at the demon with ice cold eyes.

_'Sayonara bitch.'_

Then shot it in the face.

She smirked ever wider as it exploded out of its host, but she also felt a stab of annoyance in her gut.

The thing wasn't dead... but then again, more target practice if it came back.

Skye glanced around the shadows, senses primed and ready, tensed for anything that came her way

But this time, there was nothing there- she was seeing ghosts (!) Skye sighed, then lowered her gun, shaking back her long sienna brown colored hair, her eyes, which echoed her name, were sky blue.

Twenty years of age, and already an outcast. Family meant nothing to her since they had chucked her out on the streets. She'd always had anger management problems, but this only made it worse.

And getting possessed by a demon at the age of sixteen didn't help either. Once it was over, and the demon left, Skye had been left with a new purpose in life, bourn out of her constant fury coursing through her veins during possession.

Anyone who saw her would think she was lacking a heart, or even a soul.

But hearts were very easy to break, and souls to take.

Why be weighed down by the burden of guilt-? This was her job, her life for four years now. Getting rid of these things, even sometimes killing the human the demons were using in the process.

They were broken anyway. Cast-offs

* * *

Skye sighed, then put her shotgun on her shoulder, turning away and hearing her heeled boots clack against the stone floor of the abandoned school the demon had been using to hide out in.

But as she stepped forwards, she felt herself fly backwards and smash into the wall behind her with a grunt. Her eyes traveled once again around the shadows, then fixed themselves upon a figure in the shadows, then she chuckled.

'You demons just don't give up do you?'

The demon stepped out of the shadows, and Skye saw to her disgust the demons black eyes. Disgusting creatures that needed to be purged...

Skye pulled against the bonds keeping her in place, then glanced down- her gun was only a meter away. She so badly wanted to ran it up the demons ass and let it off.

Sure, she had a vivid imagination, but hunting had its perks- she got to try them out.

Then she remembered the knife in her belt, the one she'd made herself- iron, and soaked in salt for nearly fifty days. It kicked the shit out of demons and ghosts.

So she tried another tactic.

'Please don't hurt me!' She said in her best little innocent girl voice. The demon raised an eyebrow at her, unsure, then-

'Oh? Never had you down as a coward McKenna.'

Skye forced out tears. 'Please don't hurt me!' But all the time, her hand was inching to the knife in her belt. The demon chuckled, then did exactly what Skye was expecting. It sidled up and smirked, raising a hand to her face, then move down slowly.

Then she struck before it touched her stomach. No guy had never, or was gonna touch her there without her permission. Her heart belonged to no one but herself, and that was the way it was going to be.

Forever.

Her face and narrowed eyes were bathed in a yellowy orange light as the demon exploded and dropped to the floor, the bonds on her released. She crouched down, then whispered.

_'Gotcha.'_

Then she straightened up, sticking the knife back into her belt, picking up her shotgun and walking out without looking back.

She walked back to her dark blue Ford Mustang with black hood and opened the back, pulling her bag forward, rummaging through for a piece of chocolate. For a hardcore hunter, she did love her chocolate.

Then she closed it and got in the front, running a hand over the dark leather wheel, then gunned the engine, pulling out of the abandoned lot, apart from a few overflowing bins and rubbish all over the floor.

When she stopped the car again, it was in the drive through of McDonalds.

'BigMac, Oreo McFlurry, chocolate milkshake Ta.'

_'Any salad with that?'_

_'Chips'll do.'_

How she'd ever managed to stay so thin, it was anyones guess. But for now, she was going to crash out on the crappy little shitty motel bed, sort the grazes on her arms, eat, maybe raid the laptop for another case, then sleep for a few hours.

Fun (!) Shoot a few ghosties in the face, maybe hook up for the night and "accidentally" taking the guys money when she left in the morning.

Maybe she was made for being heartless-? If Skye had been, she fit the bill of being a bitch.

Even Hell wouldn't want her.

* * *

Skye collapsed on her motel bed as promised, then reached into the bag and pulled out the BigMac, taking a bite out of it, thinking as she chewed.

It was five years today since that day her parents had kicked her out- and it hadn't been her fault. A demon had possessed her, making Skye do... terrible things to the house and them...

But, even before possession, no one listened to her cries for love and attention. And after-? They called her a blemish on the McKenna name, and kicked her out.

A fifteen year old girl, her mind open and vulnerable... totally alone...

But the experience had also hardened her, toughened her up to the point she wasn't recognizable as a human inside.

She looked like a human...

Acted like a human...

But thought like a monster.

* * *

Suddenly, Skye felt a prickle creep down her neck, and her head snapped up at the same time she was slammed into the wall by her throat.

She snarled, reaching for the blade again, but the demon whacked it away to the other side of the room. 'Naughty naughty McKenna.' It smirked, pushing its face towards hers.

Skye raised an eyebrow, then said in distaste.

_'Only a mother could love a face like that.'_

The demon snarled, then went to punch her, but she kicked it in the stomach and pushed it away, but as her fingertips touched the tip of the blade, she felt it grab her legs and pull her back.

'Bastard!' She yelled as it pinned her down, then sat on her chest. Its black starless eyes looked amused, but then, just as it raised a hand, there were gunshots, and the thing hastily moved off her, swearing loudly.

More shots rang out, and the demon expelled itself from the body of the man it had been using.

Skye lay there for a moment, but when of her _saviours _grabbed her arm to help her up, she nearly hit them, swearing.

'Get off me!'

The person, the man let her go, and she stood up and glared. There were two of them, both carrying guns and looking like she was-

A hunter.

The one helping her up, or had tried to, had short dark hair and it looked like green, eyes. The other, the taller one, was standing nearer the door, finger still on the trigger, pointing at the floor, but Skye had felt it- he was more than willing to shoot if something else arised.

'Huh-' Skye snorted, standing up and dusting of her midnight jeans. 'Why did you do that?'

The man in front of her blinked in shock at the hostility lacing her voice. 'Excuse me-?'

_'I'm a hunter! Why are you interfering in my business!'_

The tall one scowled, then said. 'Well listen _Princess; _you would have been that demons bitch if we didn't intervene. You should be on your knees and-'

_'Intervene- shimintervene!'_

Now she swelled up- fellow hunters never understood her. Her in general. Her ways. How she liked to be left... _alone._

'Not even gonna say thanks?' The tall one growled, and Skye could see he was itching to point that gun at her.

Skye rolled her eyes.

'No! Now get out!'

The dark haired one looked more shocked than offended. He backed off, still frowning at her, then said. 'Come on Sam. And in future, we won't save little ungrateful bitches.'

_So much for shocked (!)_

The one called Sam, the tall one, gave her a look that actually wanted to make Skye turn away. But she didn't.

That was showing fear... nu -uh.

The tall one slammed the door shut on his way out, making the windows rattle in their frames.

_Looked like she wasn't the only one with anger issues or whatever shit she had floating around inside her head._

That was the way she worked-

Get the job done.

Walk away and never look back.

And never, ever fall in love...

* * *

**Well, with the end of Enjoy the Silence in sight, I had an overwhelming niggling feeling to write another soulless Sammy fic. So... viola! Lot darker than I usually write, but people who like soulless Sammy won't be dissapointed. Not just one heartless ass this time, but two! What fun! Next up soon! Reviews much loved(: X Nic**


	2. Opposite Attraction

Skye slept badly that night, her dreams plagued by shadows.

She woke up with a gasp, then grabbed the gun from under her pillow, pointing it into the darkness.

But there was nothing to shook at, unless it was shadows.

She sighed, then lowered it. She was getting paranoid now, and something about those two men that... _saved _her, kinda gave her a weird feeling. There was just one of them she heard the name of- the tall foreboding one called Sam. He gave her the creeps. and Skye had faced monsters, demons... werewolves and vampires... zombies (!)

And now she was scared of a fellow hunter-? She was coming down in standard.

Skye groaned, then pulled the covers over her head as she lay down, closing her eyes, hoping those shadows wouldn't visit her dreams again...

* * *

The next morning as Skye picked at the chips leftover, she turned the TV on. It was much different than the previous years disaster domino effect.

Oh, she knew what had caused it- Lucifer had escaped his Hell Hole. She knew the story, or rather, what everyone- hunter had been saying.

Guy called Sam Winchester let him out, by accident or purpose-? He and his brother Dean started fighting against him. And, by the looks of things; everything had calmed down. They had succeeded.

Huh. Guys could be useful sometimes then.

* * *

As Skye packed her bags, turning the TV off, she thought that these Winchesters must be pretty good hunters. Put the devil back in his box-?

Even Skye, who didn't leave room to feel admiration, knew she should be thankful. But her pride didn't allow for it.

If these Winchesters let him out... it was damn well their responsibility to put him back in! Idiots...

She took back the fact that guys were useful.

As she was loading up the car, ready to hit Michigan, she heard a pair of voices approaching.

_'We're _not _asking that bitch for help!'_

_'Oh-? You wanna take on crapload of demons on your own?'_

_'I'd do a damn better job than you.'_

_'Just because you don't have a soul, doesn't make you anymore correct.'_

_Bite me (!)'_

_'Yum (!)'_

Skye knew those voices, and a growl echoed in her chest- those two from last night. She crouched behind her car just as they came around the corner and stood in front of it.

The short haired one said. 'You sure this is her car?' The tall one- Sam, nodded. 'I'm sure.' Skyes eyes narrowed- they were stalking her now-? And wanted her help kicking a bunch of demons?

Go fuck themselves...

She stood up, then went to push the annoying one called Sam, but he must have seen her coming, as he spun around and slammed her against the car, an arm either side of her. Skye felt her heart skip a beat; but why-? Sure, she could feel his well defined muscles against her chest, but it held no attraction to her, though she knew, that if she was some other girl with all the emotions and trimmings, she would have melted at this obviously hot guy.

So childish...

Sam growled. 'I really wouldn't try that if I were you.' Skye smirked, then tried to push him off. 'Get lost.'

The shorter one sighed, then said. 'Sam... you're doing it again.' Sam looked into Skyes ice blue eyes, then backed off, folding his arms like a little boy who had been told off.

The shorter one sighed again, then said. 'I think we got off to a bad start- I'm Dean.' Skye looked at his outstreched hand coldly, and he withdrew it, saying.

'I'm guessing you-?'

_'Yes I heard.'_

Dean sighed. 'Could you? Trust me love- we'd do it on out own... but there's some tricky little sons of bitches in there. And from your reaction last night... well...'

_'You think I'd be good?'_

Another deep sigh. 'Yes. Could you-?'

'No. I work alone.'

Sam snorted now. 'Yeah, because you're such a little-'

Dean groaned as his brother and the huntress started snarling and snapping at each other. Great (!)

'Look- fine.' Dean said, then turned away, grabbing his brothers arm in a warning as he knew he'd quite like to shoot her.

Skye watched them go with a raised eyebrow- what a pair of weirdo freaks... But then an impossible idea hit her- Sam and Dean-? Big bad hunters-?

Could it be-?

She shook her head, opening the back door of the Mustang, then chucked her bags in, sliding in the front and turning on the engine. Skye smirked as she passed the pair, taking great care to drive through a puddle and soak them.

She saw Sams face- _if looks could kill._

With a laugh, she turned on her CD player and pressed a button, making her Evanescence CD come on- it was _Haunted. _Huh. Fitting enough by the time Sam got a hold of her (!)

* * *

She reached Michigan just as the dawn broke out over the sky, illuminating her tired eyes. Skye was desperate to get some sleep, she'd had at least three the previous night, and maybe four the night before.

She yawned widely, then felt her eyes close for a second, but no longer.

* * *

At long last, a motel came into view, and she pulled in, resting her head against the steering wheel for a moment, eyes closed, then sat up with a groan, eyes bleary.

But they soon turned narrowed as she scowled- she knew that car... and those pair getting out.

Skye snarled under her breath.

Why couldn't she evade them-?

Thankfully, the brothers didn't notice her in the car, then went inside.

She collapsed onto her bed, totally wiped out, more than she had been in a while.

Skye sighed, then closed her eyes.

* * *

_'Bet you wished you helped now.'_

Skye groaned, and went to turn over, but found she couldn't. Her eyes snapped open, and she looked around. From the cold on her arms and wrists, she deduced she was chained at least.

Then she snarled. 'Who's that! Show yourself freak!'

The lights came on, and she was faced wiith a dark haired man with equally dark eyes- a demon.

'Hello Skye.' He chuckled, then folded his arms, staring at her, the black eyes now gone and replaced with a dark green.

Skye shook her head, eyes narrowed. 'Do I know you freak?' The demon chuckled, then said. 'You should know me. I was in you for nearly a year.'

Her eyes widened as she realized- it was _him._

'You bastard!' Skye snarled, pulling against the chains that held her, eyes dangerous and bloodthirsty. The demon chuckled.'Hello to you too Honey.'

Skye shook her head, hate coursing through her body- the bery demon that fucked up her life... possessed her, made her torture her family...

Kill her little brother...

Made her into an outcast, a tortured soul that no longer felt emotions.

A demon really.

Skye snarled. 'You wait until I get out-! I'm going to-!'

_'Rip my head of? Kill me? Rip me to shreds? I know you McKenna.'_

She shook her head, fists clenching to stop herself from screaming out in anger.

Skye shook her head, then hissed. 'Fine! Kill me then! Why didn't you kill me when I was younger!'

The demon chuckled. 'Because, silly, you're special.'

Skye raised an eyebrow. 'Special?' The demon smirked. 'Very much so McKenna. There's the reason.' For a moment, she was silent, then.

'Then what _do _you want?'

The demon cocked a head, then smirked. Just as it was going to speak, it jolted forwards as a bullet hit him on the shoulder. He swore, then smirked at Skye before vanishing.

'We're watching McKenna.'

Then he vanished, leaving Skye chained to the wall. She looked up at her saviors, already knowing who it would be-

The freakoid brothers.

And she wasn't wrong.

And that smirk was back on Sams face as he saw her chained there. It was smarmy, and Skye raised an eye at the other- charming, bondage (!)

Dean however, stopped dead too and raised an eyebrow. 'Well well... look at this.' He looked at his brother. 'Shall we leave her here?'

Skye snarled, then pulled agaisnt the chains. 'Don't you dare-!'

Sam stalked forwards, and Skye saw his expression. 'Four people died because you were too much of a bitch to help!'

Skye shrugged. 'You should have done a better job then!'

Dean walked forwards before Sam ended hitting the... he agreed- bitch. 'We asked, as fellow hunters, and you turned us down. How is that helpful? What's your name? Little Miss Bitch?'

Skye snarled. 'Skye! But everyone calls me McKenna.'

Sam smirked. 'Kenna.' Skyes eyes narrowed. 'Sammy.' Then she said. 'The infamous Winchesters right? Dean blinked in surprise, but nodded. 'Yes.' Skye snorted. 'You two defeated Lucifer? You look like a pair of bumbling idiots!'

Sam laughed now. 'Well sorry we aren't to your taste (!)' Skye smirked. 'Bet you'd love to get a taste of me though.' Dean sighed- great (!) This girl, this Skye, was as heartless as his brother...

But they needed her...

Whether he or Sam, who he was guessing Yes on, liked it...

* * *

**Thanks for the faves/watches:D Next chapter should be much longer and more action in:) Thanks! X Nic**


	3. Untamed Beasts

Skye snarled to herself as she was let down, then made her way outside.

_'Where's my fucking car-!'_

Dean rolled his eyes. 'Still at the motel... but we asked a friend to tow it away for us.' he smirked. 'Wouldn't want you escaping now, would we?' Skyes snarl became feral, and Dean chuckled.

_'Nice Kitty.'_

Skye smirked now- this was getting funny. 'Oh? Then why do you strike me as the type that screws everything that moves?' Dean raised an eyebrow, then nodded to his brother, who had just came out the warehouse with a shotgun on his shoulders.

'You want beasty-? Try him. He's a "walking, talking sex-god" at the moment apparently. ' Dean said, then got in the drivers side of the car. Sam didn't spare Skye a second glance as he walked past, but she'd seen it on his face earlier- he looked hungry. And not for food.

_Huh. _

He got in the other side, and Skye heard Dean call.

'You walking then?'

She unwillingly got in the back, her eyes narrowed as she did so- she didn't trust these pair of... dicks.

* * *

When she was back at the motel, she saw her beloved car and walked straight over to it. But before she opened it, she turned and faced the pair... that had- saved her.

'What do you want me to do?' She said with an exasperated sigh. Sam growled. 'Don't hurt yourself sweetheart (!)' Skye smiled sarcastically, then folded her arms as Dean said.

'We have a kind of "demon infestation" crisis we could really do with your help on.' Skye stared, then nodded.

She was a hunter... and unfortunately, always paid her debts off.

Great (!)

'Fine!' She growled, the opened her car door. 'Lead the way sunshine (!) Before I change my mind!'

Dean stared, but then turned back to the Impala without another word. Sam, however, stayed and Skye said. 'Look- move or I'll run you over.' Sam chuckled darkly. 'Oh I don't think you'll do that-' he grabbed her arm as she snorted, then said.

'You better not be messing us around.'

Skye pulled her arm away, then said. 'Fuck you.' Sams smirk widened. 'If you'd like, I'm up for it.' Skye smiled in a poisoned way. 'If I want to get banged by a freak, I'll hook up with a demon thanks.'

She turned the engine on, the revved it loudly so he'd finally shift.

Sam chuckled to himself as he walked back to the Impala, thinking-

The more she resisted in that cold sexy manner of hers...

The more he wanted her.

* * *

When they parked around the side of another warehouse a few miles away, it was dark and foggy, the damp messing up Skyes hair, making her angrier.

'Right- I'll wait around there-' Dean pointed to a hiding place behind a steel container. Dawn smirked and nodded, cocking her shotgun, then Dean added. 'You and Sam wait around the other side and wait for my signal.'

Sam nodded, but didn't speak or complain as it was made noticeable that he and Skye were placed together.

But Skye had snarled under her breath as Dean walked off, carefully keeping to the edges. She silently followed Sam as they went around the other side.

_'Stop hitting me!'_

_'Oh shut up Sweetheart.'_

Skye grabbed the hunter, then slammed him against the brick wall, eyes flashing dangerously. Sam was smirking, then he raised his hands to her waist, putting his head forwards onto her shoulder. 'I can see it in your eyes...' he growled into her neck. For some reason, Skye felt herself unable to move as he touched her. And she felt herself what she had seen...

Hunger... untamed and wild.

As he moved his hands up her body, Skye smirked- it wasn't every day that she met a guy with similar qualities. She growled and bought her lips to his, a hand moving down his chest, kissing each other hungrily, hands roving over each others bodies. Skye growled quietly as he moved down to her jeans, but there was no love, or feeling in the moment.

But then gunshots snapped them both out of their hunger driven moment of madness.

Skye shook her head, then pulled away. Sure; she would have loved to have stayed here with Sam, throwing her morals and remainder of her soul in the mud. But Dean...

Great timing (!)

She growled, then pulled up the zip on her jeans Sam had managed to pull down. God her head was telling her to push him back and-

Another gunshot, an she picked up the gun, following Sam swiftly to the other side.

* * *

_'Where the hell were you!' Dean yelled_

Skye smirked, shooting a demon in the face. 'Just harmless fun with your brother!'

Dean growled, then said. 'Don't encourage him.' Skyes smirk widened. 'I'll be encouraging him a lot more later.'

Dean didn't say anything now- this girl, this Skye, was... seriously fucked up in the head. A soulless monster like...

But why-?

He, for one, wanted answers.

* * *

When the group was finished, Skye walked back to her car, leaning against it with her arms folded, eyes careful. Dean stopped in front of her and shook his head. 'What happened to you McKenna-?' He said quietly. She chuckled, then her predators glare fixed on Sam, and she smiled ferally.

'Buy me a drink, and I might tell.'

Not too long after, Skye was sat on the motel chair, a bottle of beer in her hand.

'So... my story eh?' she chuckled, taking a swig out of the bottle, then said.

'I was sixteen, and a demon possessed me. Fucked me about and around for... a good while. Made me torture my parents and kill my brother-' She took another swig. 'When the bastard left me, the family kicked me out... I was sixteen, and scared shitless.'

Dean listened in silence- it certainly made sense now. Possessed? Killed her brother-?

No wonder she'd gone insane... but-?

'How did you-? How did you get everything? Car, money- designer jeans and-?'

_'Oh I had help.'_

Sam raised an eyebrow now as he sat down next to his brother. 'What kind of help?' Skye smirked. 'Wouldn't _you _like to know.' then she stood up, setting her empty beer bottle down on the side, then leaving to go to her room without another word.

* * *

It was just after midnight, and Sam stood in the shadows near the girls car- he knew what she'd do. He'd felt it inside her, under her skin and beating heart.

She ran all the time.

And sure enough...

He heard the door close softly, then fast quiet footsteps across the parking lot. Sam watched her approach the car, then silently crept forwards, keeping to the shadows.

No girl with secrets was vanishing on him... besides; they had unfinished business.

_'Going somewhere?'_

Skye gasped and growled at the same time as she was pushed against the cold closed door of her car. She shook her head, glaring at the man who seemed without a soul. 'Sam.' she said, eyes burning into his.

He chuckled, putting a hand on her hip, and the other on the car, trapping her between flesh and steel. 'Not running away are we?' He asked now, eyes narrowing.'

Skye pushed at his chest, but he didn't move. 'Shift.' She snarled. Sams smile turned feral, then he lowered his head to touch her exposed neck again.

'What was the help you got?' He asked, tracing her collarbone lightly with a finger. She raised an eyebrow- sure, she could feel the effect his touch was having on her. She was a woman after all.

Just a heartless one.

But submission to a guy wasn't her style, and never would be.

'Better luck next time big boy.' She smirked, pushing his hand of her hip. He smirked. 'Ouch (!)' Skye grinned, then her eyes raked him- she had to admit, of all the guys that had and would interrogate her, there wouldn't be anyone hotter than him. A woman with a full working tip-top soul would have given in by now to his raw physique.

But she wouldn't- unless it was on her terms.

Sam raised the hand she had pushed away to her cheek, and cocked his head. 'Is it embarrassing? Or pathetic?'

Skye snarled and pulled away, but he just slammed her down on the bonnet, arms pinned above her head. 'Getting your kicks?' She asked with a smirk. Sam chuckled, tightening his grip on her wrists, holding her down better. 'I haven't even started yet love.'

She raised an eyebrow. 'Oh? Seduction won't work on me.' Sam nodded, lips below her ears again. 'I know...' he said, chuckling in her ear. Skye went. 'Huh. So how do you expect me to spill Mr. Heartless?' then as he grinned, she said. 'Make you a deal- we tie up our unfinished business, and I'll maybe tell you. Deal?'

_'Deal.'_

_

* * *

_

As Sam pushed her down onto her motel bed, she wrapped her legs around his waist as they pulled each others clothes off, not breaking their furious kiss once, hating each other with a passion so intense that made them feel like they were literally on fire.

No love. ..

No shows of affection...

No trust... only soulless lust.

Skye very nearly sunk her nails into his back as he almost bit into her neck. '_I hate you...'_ She snarled, almost in a furious growl as he lent down on her, pushing her into his chest. He chuckled, undoing her bra and casting it aside.

_'Tonight means nothing.' _Skye said defiantly as he returned to her neck. He growled into it, then said. _'Oh for sure... besides- we had a deal.'_

_'I said "might"' _She retorted back as he ran his hands up the side of her form, sending growls through her heartless self.

Sam snarled, then pinned her arms above her head, bearing down on her, and she could feel his chest heaving against hers and saying again.

_'We had a deal.' _

Skye stared into his eyes that looked almost animalistic and predatory at the present moment, then she wrapped her legs back around his waist, running her now freed hands through his hair, clenching her fists in it, pulling him back to her with a growl.

Anyone watching would think they were devoid of emotions except for the ones in which they were showing, despite their animalistic actions...

They wouldn't had been wrong.

Skye was heartless...

And loving it.

* * *

**Yup, soulless kinkiness(: more where that came from! Thanks so much for the faves and watches! Next up soon X Nic**


	4. Shattered Souls

When morning arrived, Skye was sat in her bed, finishing of a bottle of beer.

Sam was laid next to her, tracing patterns on her bare stomach. She sighed, then sat up, pulling her body over to the bathroom while he watched her walk, that hunger still in his eyes.

It seemed insatiable. Much like her own.

Skye stood before the mirror, then growled at her hair, which was a total haystack- she'd never got it this bad having a lie-in! She picked up her brush and dragged it through, ignoring the smidgens of pain that registered on her prehipeary. Her eyes traveled to the marks on her body; those lovebites definitely didn't have anything to do with love. Not between them anyway.

* * *

When she returned to the bedroom, Sam was still laid out on the bed under the covers, showing of just how well defined his chest was. Skye sat back down next to him, crossing her legs and saying. 'Where will you go now?'

Sam shrugged, raising a hand to trace her collarbone as he had done the last night. 'Around I suppose.'

As he pressed his face back into her neck, Skye sighed and said. 'Baby, you're not wanting Round two already-? We've been at it all night.' Sam chuckled, lightly biting into her neck. 'I'm game if you are.'

Skye raised an eyebrow and smirked, running a hand up his chest. 'Oh? So you're giving me a choice now are you? I didn't have one last night.'

_'Only because you wanted it. Well, begged for it.'_

_'I never said anything about wanting it last night.'_

_'Oh? Then what were you moaning all night about? Because it wasn't stop. I assure you.'_

_'I hate you.'_

_'The feelings mutual darling.'_

But she still crashed her mouth on Sams, feeling no regret in the decision.

* * *

Dean had woken up and glared at Sams empty bed- sure he didn't sleep...

He was betting every penny he had he was "sleeping" with Skye.

_'Dean? You called?'_

Dean looked up as Castiel appeared, frowning now as he couldn't see the other Winchester. 'Where's Sam?' Dean sighed, stuffing his shirt into the bag. 'Probably a few doors down banging Skye.'

Castiel blinked. 'Who's Skye?' Dean looked up. 'The reason I asked you to come- there's something... different about her.' Castiel stared, then said. 'If you can get Sam from, uh, "banging" her, I'll-'

_'What now?'_

The pair turned to face the door; Sam and Skye.

'And where were you?' Dean asked, folding his arms. Sam scowled. 'What's it to you?' Dean was silent as he walked forwards in silence and picked up his mobile, not looking at anyone. Not even Skye.

However, Castiel was frowning at Skye.

'What did you do to your soul-?' He asked, staring intently with a frown that was deepening. Skye shrugged. 'Whoever you are, what the hell are you on about?'

Castiel scowled, then raised a hand, and before she could react, made her eyes close and drop to the floor.

Sam growled now. 'Did you have to knock her out? I could have persuaded her-'

_'Wow, look who's caring (!) We don't wanna watch you "persuade" her thanks.'_

Sam sat on the bed, watching in silence as Castiel put a hand on her chest, then frowned.

'What is it?' Dean asked now as the angel stood up. He was still frowning .

'Skye has half a soul. More like a fraction if I'm being exact. She has hardly next to nothing'

Dean blinked in shock, and even Sam knew he should feel a little surprised. Although, from the way she was in bed, it was obvious something was fucked up about her soul- he liked it mind. She was a feral animal, and the scratches on his back proved it.

'Half a soul-? How can that happen?' Dean asked with a scowl, staring down at the mysterious soulless woman. Cas's frown deepened. 'It was... took. Ripped out if I am being specific.'

Sam snorted.'Why would they rip out half? Why not the lot?' Castiel just said. 'Her emotions, her love and reasoning were took. And some memories.'

Dean frowned; half a soul, with parts missing-?

The Skye snarled as she woke up, then saw the angel.

'You bastard! How dare you-!" She spat, rounding on him. Sam watched appreciatively- she looked so fiery and sexy when she was mad. Hell, he just wanted to push her onto the nearest bed and feel her skin and lips on his again. To feel that pain in his chest of burning hunger and desire for her body to be his once more.

Castiel kept his ground as she snarled away a good few choice words, then said. 'How did you rip part of your soul away?'

Skye stopped for a second, then said coldly. 'What are you talking about?' Dean shook his head, staring at the girl.

Did she know-? That she was missing half her soul-?

No wonder she and Sam got on so well... soulless sex all around (!)

But Castiel could see it- she did know, and she realized that too.

Skye sighed, folding her arms and rolling her eyes. 'Fine!" She snarled, then met Deans eyes. 'I sold it ok? At least, half of it for now.'

Dean frowned, then realized. 'Crossroads-?' Skye nodded. 'Correct Deany.' Sam was watching in silence as his brother asked if she knew what she was doing, in which she replied. 'Duh (!) Of course!' Sam asked in amusement. 'How can you even sell half your soul?' Skye looked at him now, then smirked. 'I made a deal, dummy. You know, if you were as good at thinking as your sex, then you'd be one smart alack.'

Sam smirked. 'Thanks for the compliment, but I am smart.' Skye snorted. 'Prove it then.' Sam grin turned feral. 'Stick around later on, and I'll remind you.'

Dean just groaned- listening to his brother and Skye talking kinky was doing his head in...

_'No ones reminding anyone until you tell us.'_

Skye chuckled. 'Dean baby... you need to learn to relax.' Dean shook his head. 'And maybe _you _should tell us what you sold half your soul for?'

She didn't know what defeat was without her feelings.. but-

_'Fine. I'll tell you.'_

_

* * *

_

**And, we're having a flashback next chapter!:D yay! ooh, so half a soul-? That's different. Next up soon! X Nic**


	5. Fall For Anything

Fifteen year old Skye McKenna ran up the road, her eyes streaming and sobs escaping her. She ran on, not looking back. She tripped as she reached the crossroads, then lay there, sobbing into the mud and dirt.

She didn't want to live...

Didn't want to... feel...

'Someone... please...' she sobbed now, waiting for death to come, but a male voice just said. 'Help huh?' Skye looked up now, scared and shaking. Then she saw a man in a black suit frowning at her, then said haughtily. 'Look kid- ya call me or not?'

Skye slowly stood up now, then whispered brokenly. 'Who are-? Who are you?'

The man rolled his eyes, then said. 'Great (!) You pulled me from a glass of Scotch for _this-! You making a deal or not!_

Skye stared now, then said. 'A deal-?' The man groaned. 'Sell your soul for anything? Ring a bell?'

_Anything-?_

'Could... could you take away my feelings that hurt so much-?'

The man- demon? Frowned. 'You want... me to take your soul now-?' Skye blinked. 'No soul... what does that mean?' The demon stared at her, then said. 'Emotions like love and blah aren't there, the basic human emotions remain.'

Skye thought hard now- that sounded... good to her.

'Take my soul then.'

The demon laughed now. 'Nothing in return-? This isn't even a deal!'

Skye snarled. 'Just do it! I don't wanna feel! It's all overrated! I don't fucking care anymore!'

The demon just chuckled, then said. 'So much anger in you. I can't even... this is just so... man, I can't even put a ten year deal clincher on it.' Skyes eyes narrowed, then said. 'You demons... you ruined my life.'

_'Not my fault love.'_

But then the demon sighed, then raised a hand. 'Fine. You wanna be soulless-? Here you have it-'

Skye felt him touch her chest... and it all went dark.

* * *

Dean shook his head, horrified. 'You didn't even sell it-! You just-! _Gave it away!'_

Skye shrugged. 'And? It's better without a soul...' he gaze traveled to Sam, and she grinned slowly at him, then looked back at Dean. 'I do have a fraction of soul left. But no; I'm never having the rest back.'

Sam raised an eyebrow. 'You like it?' Skye chuckled. 'Hell yeah! So much fun killing things and not feeling guilt or whatever.'

Dean couldn't believe it- Skye had sold her soul on purpose with the intent of never getting it back.

A soulless monster.

* * *

Later that day, Skye lay on her motel bed, eyes closed, but not asleep- she rarely needed it at all. Perk of being soulless.

Now there was a knock on the door, and she got up, opening it and grinning. 'Sam.' she said, pushing the door further open, leaning against it. 'To what do I owe this pleasure?'

Sam chuckled, his eyes on Skyes, cold and empty, but filled with hunger. 'We got a new case a state over, I was wondering-'

'If I could come?'

'You catch on quick Kenna.'

Skye chuckled, then stepped forwards, raising a hand to his head, then pulling him towards her, but stopped a few centimeters from his lips and smiled. 'Maybe... if you can convince me.'

Sams expression turned into a smirk crossed with grin now, then said, eyes still on hers. 'You're on-' then crushed her to him, hands ripping her shirt of over her head, slamming the door shut by pushing her roughly into it, kissing her furiously, hands pushing her mini skirt up and kissing her neck with a growl.

But then there was a knock on the door, and Skye let him go and rolled her eyes as she pulled her skirt down. 'If that's your brother, I will happily rip his head off.'

'Touche (!)'

Skye pulled the door open to face Dean, who raised an eye at the pair, then growled. 'Animals.' under his breath, then said. 'Right. A case. You coming Kenna?'

Skye chuckled, then ran her hand through her messed up hair. 'Well... ok then.' she turned and looked at Sam with a smirk, putting an arm around his neck and said, eyes seductive. 'You need to persuade me some more.'

Sam smirked. 'Sure thing.'

Dean groaned- this was going to be...

One hell of a trip.

* * *

**Sorry it's a little shorter than it usually is- more of a filler chapter before the next big one- kinkiness and all(: Reviews much loved! X Nic**


	6. When Love Takes Over

Dean glanced at his brother as they started the drive, he was looking ahead, looking bored.

'Sam...'

'Spare it Dean. I know what you're gonna say, and you won't change my mind.'

'Oh-? So you can read minds now (?)'

'Shut up.'

Dean sighed. 'I know this isn't you, but-'

'How many times Dean! It's _me!'_

Dean growled now. 'The sooner we get your soul back the better.'

Sam scoffed, but didn't speak, but merely glanced into the rearview mirror to see the dark blue Mustang following, its driver looking rather bored. 'Pull over.' Sam said now, and Dean growled. 'No. You're not having everything your way.'

'Fine.'

* * *

When they pulled into a motel at the town, Dean grabbed his brothers arm as he walked towards Skye, who was getting out the car, a smirk upon her face now she saw Sam getting accosted by his brother.

Dean growled now. 'Just keep your head out the clouds and pants up ok?' Sam raised an eyebrow, then said in distaste. 'Did you say something Dean (?)' then walked off.

Skye chuckled as he came over, then said. 'N'aww, big brother Deany tell you off?' Sam rolled his eyes, and Skye said with a grin. 'Will my room be occupied by two later?' Sam chuckled, then pulled her towards him and kissed her hungrily for a moment, then Skye said with a sigh. 'Guess we have to save this for later huh?' Sam sighed too, then grinned in a way that made a feeling rise in Skyes chest she knew shouldn't be there.

Was she... feeling-? That was impossible... she didn't have a soul to feel with! It wasn't a basic emotion either... she was- feeling emotion.

_Fuck it!_

Skye chuckled now, then said. 'Just this one hunt yeah? Then I'm gone.'

Sam raised an eyebrow, then smirked. 'I bet I can change your mind.' Skye smirked too, then lent forwards to whisper in his ear. _'Bring it on.'_

Skye felt their lips joined again now, running a hand through his hair, then said quietly. 'I'll see you later.'

Sam chuckled. 'Make that a promise.'

'Of course.'

* * *

Later that day, Skye went next door to the brothers rooms, smirked a little at Sam before she sat on his lap and said to Dean. 'What are we up against then?'

Dean gave the pair a filthy look, then carried on and said. 'Right. We got a pissed off ghostie. Mrs Joanna Heart supposedly committed suicide in a house, now her spirits creeping out the new occupants. Now, the families out- a gas leak (!) so we've got until morning, tops.'

Sam nodded. 'And the bitches bones?'

Dean sighed. 'She was buried a mile away.' Skye rolled her eyes, then said. 'Can't we just burn the house down? Much easier.' Deans eyes widened at that- it was so... heartless-?

Then again, Skye did only have the tiniest fraction on a soul.

Sam dodged past Dean, and got into the car besides Skye as she went to salt and burn the bones. Dean rolled his eyes- hell, how was he even sure they'd do the job and not just-?

Great (!)

* * *

When the pair arrived at the cemetery, Skye got out and opened the boot of her Mustang, pulling out two spades and a pair of flashlights. As she turned around, she bumped into something she knew to be Sam.

'So what now?' Skye asked with a raised eyebrow as he pulled her to the car and pushed her against it, intentions clear. Skye just sighed. 'As much as I'd love to get laid here against my car... thanks by the way, I really want a dent in the side (!) we've got a job to be doing?'

Sam groaned into her neck now, then said in distaste. 'That is such a turn off.' Skye smirked. 'Don't get turned on then-' then pushed him away and walked towards the graves.

Sam chuckled now as he went after her. Skye was just... so desirable.

* * *

When they'd salted and burned the bones, and only a few moments distraction which ended up with them desecrating the grave further, the fire was lit and they stood beside it, staring at the dancing embers.

Suddenly, Sam looked up and Skye turned around, only to feel herself flying backwards. She saw the thing- it was the ghost. It seemed the thing didn't like the fact the pair of them were so close to getting it on in her grave. Oh well. Like the scarecrow out of Wizard of Oz "If only I had a heart."

Skye saw the ghost slam Sam into the ground now, and they hadn't bought guns out with them... Skye growled now, then ran to her car, grabbing a shotgun filled with rock salt, then turned, going. 'Get your fucking hands of my guy!' then let it off, shooting the ghost, making her vanish.

She grabbed another, then ran over to Sam, keeping an eye out, a growl in her chest. Sam was on his feet down, and grabbed the gun from her, standing back to back, an eye out.

'Thought that all we needed to do was burn the bitch!' Skye growled now, her back against his. Sam growled. 'Well stupid, there must be something in that house!'

Skye heard Sams gun go off, then she smirked. 'First one to shoot her in the head wins!'

'What are the stakes?'

'Well... if I can tempt you...'

'That's not even a fair deal, but yeah- Game on. Better prepare yourself to lose then.'

'Oh? Who says you win? Besides, I win- you're my bitch for the night.'

'I'm tempted to let you win now. I'm curious.'

'Ditto. You weren't that good first time round. Maybe you can change my mind-?'

'Oh-? Now you're insulting me? Says the girl who loves guys biting her neck and doing it rough.'

'Well you like it kinky.'

'And if I do?'

'You're way too dominating for your own good. Not all chicks would be too happy if you pinned the down and quite frankly raped them like you did me.'

'That's _other _girls Kenna. You loved every moment of it. You were just begging for more the whole time like an animal.'

'Was not!'

'Was too.'

'Lies.'

'Did I hit your pride? N'aww.'

'I'll hit back later, and it won't be _your _pride.'

'I look forwards to it.'

Suddenly, Skye felt the ghost throw her against the tree, smacking her head hard, then her eyes closed as the pain blossomed.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she groaned, raising a hand to the back of her head and said groggily. 'What-?'

_'A ghost almost made you his bitch. But unfortunately, you lost the bet- so you're my bitch instead.'_

_'I can't wait (!)'_

Skye looked up now to see Sam looking down at her. She sighed, then sat up, head killing. Skye sighed now, then said quietly. 'Why do I... actually feel something for you Sam-? It's never happened to me before...'

Sam chuckled, then sat on the bed, making Skye lie back as he hovered over her, his chest on hers and said, kissing her neck hungrily. 'Kenna... you're soulless, I'm soulless... match made in Hell hmm?'

Skye stared up at him as he moved to her lips, feeling the lust filled hunger as his hands went to her jeans, undoing the top button, but Skye frowned now, then pushed him away, sitting up and going. 'No...' she shook her head, eyes clenched shut- why was her head hurting-? The she sighed, then looked back at Sam and grinned. 'Where were we?'

Sam smirked, then pushed her down again, pulling her jeans of and kissing her neck hungrily.

Maybe she did... love him... but how-? She couldn't feel anything. Well, she could feel him all to well now, his body pushing hers down. Skye kissed him heatedly, then said, kissing his neck. 'Guess it's true what they say about men being the dominant one in bed.'

Sam growled into her chest now, then said with a laugh it seemed to Skye. 'You women just lie back and take it.'

Skye scowled now, her pride bruised and anger rising as she flipped them over and pinned his arms above his head, holding him down by his wrists and said. 'Subordinate am I?' Sam smirked now, then Skye bent down and kissed him hungrily again, going in a growl as they sat up, hands pulling the rest or the others clothes off, Sam pushed her back down, the heat between them both flaring up again as sunk her nails into his back.

But Skye couldn't shake that niggling feeling from her mind-

She'd _felt _something for him...

Just for a few seconds...

Love.

* * *

**Promised the next would be longer! Well. Skye's feeling emotions-? Well, that cant be happening... she's soulless-.?Next up soon! X Nic**


	7. Wicked Hearts

The next morning, Skye was lying in Sams arms, totally content. She couldn't sleep, Sam couldn't, so it was the silence in each others arms that made up for sleeping now the action was over.

She had been thinking for hours on end about that four letter word that was rolling around inside her head. Skye looked up at Sam now, but his eyes were closed. Not asleep, she knew- but to anyone else, the peace on his face looked sincere enough.

How could this be happening-? An emotion getting through-? No...

Sam opened his eyes now as Skye got up, pushing the covers of the pair, making him say quietly. 'You look troubled.' Skye ignored him, then silently pulled on her clothes, not once looking at him.

She was so pissed off now; no soulless prick was going to make her break. Never.

Sam raised an eyebrow now, then got up, walking over and standing before the young girl and said. 'Forget troubled. You look very pissed off.'

Skye growled now, no desire at all came from his hands on her waist, pulling her forwards. 'Get off me!' She snarled now, pushing him away and pulling her shirt on, glaring at him.

Sam chuckled. 'Running away _again _are we?'

Skye didn't answer, and she grabbed her bag, then went to open the door, but Sam put a hand on it, slamming it shut and asked. 'Why.' Skye stared at him now, then snarled. 'None of your business!'

_'You are my business Kenna.'_

Skye felt the walls in her mind tremble at that, then just said in a quiet, deadly voice-

_'Get out of my way.'_

Sam watched Skye McKenna do what she did best as she got into her Mustang, pulling away without looking back.

Run.

* * *

**Four months later...**

Sam was sat at the motel table now, thinking.

Why was the name "Skye" coming to mind-?

'Dean...' he asked now, frowning. Dean looked over. 'Need a refill?' Sam shook his head, then turned around and said. 'Who's Skye McKenna?'

Dean shrugged now, and then said. 'I've no idea.'

_'Dean.'_

He sighed now at his younger brother, then said. 'Some chick that we met when you were soulless. Ok?' Sam nodded slowly, then looked down at the table and said quietly. 'What did I do to her-? I remember...'

Dean scowled now. 'You better not be scratching!' Sam rolled his eyes. 'I'm not... but I remember things... me and her in bed, that kind of thing. I think she meant more to me than the others did.' Dean sighed now, then said. 'Look- Skye's gone. Ok?'

Sam shook his head, frowning. 'She was... hurting inside. She was like me... she didn't have a soul. That's it-! She sold it! Well, gave it away...'

He looked horrified now. 'What did I do to her-?'

_'Between banging her every few minuets, I genuinely don't know. I never saw you for more than a minuet when she was around.'_

Sam groaned now, putting his hand on the table. 'I really hurt her... I could see it in her eyes...' then he sighed, getting up. 'I gotta find her.'

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Are you insane-! Sam-'_

Sam sighed, then said. 'These things I did when I was, you know, I know I'll never fix them all, but I've gotta help her.'

Dean shook his head. 'Sammy... it wasn't _you _that did this! It was-!'

_'My evil twin?'_

Dean groaned. 'Look- Skye was screwed up big time.'

_'Which is why I have to help.'_

With another groan, Dean said quietly. 'I think she's past all help.' Sam shook his head. 'No. We fixed me yeah? There's gotta be a way to help her.' Dean shook his head- Sam. Always the helpful prissy little girl.

'Fine! Search for that soulless bitch! But I'm not helping.'

'I didn't ask for your help.'

'You're not taking my car either.'

'Did I ask for your car?'

'You would have done. I strongly oppose of this- Skye is bad, bad news.'

'Which is another reason I want to help her.'

'So how you gonna find her?'

'Well, I have her number. I'll just type it into the searcher, and hopefully-'

'One soulless, horny bitch turns up.'

Sam sighed now, shaking his head. 'Dean... the girl's hurt.' Dean rolled his eyes. 'Look- find the location, I'll give you a lift. Good enough?' Sam nodded.

_'Thank you.'_

_

* * *

_

Skye was laid out on her motel bed, catching up on some sleep. Ever since the walls had started to crack, she'd found that she was tired again, and slept through the night like...

Like a soulful person.

But it hurt... so much...

Everytime she felt an emotion, it burned in her chest like the fires of Hell. Damn that Sam Winchester for doing this to her... making her feel love for the first time in five years.

And now it was like her mind was paying the price of it by crumbling around her.

It was just gone three in the afternoon when there was a knock on the door. She sat up, eyes cautious by now as she walked over, then opened it.

Only to try and slam it shut, but the man in the doorway held it open and said with a grunt as he tried to keep the door open.

'Skye... please...'

'Get lost! I told you before!'

'But it's different now! I-' But Skye let go and backed off. Sam grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall, going softly.

'Look- I have my soul back ok? I'm not gonna hurt you.'

Skye stopped fighting, then met his sincere eyes and said quietly. 'That's impossible...' Sam smiled. 'Maybe, but it happened.' he sighed. 'I'm so sorry about what I did to you-'

'So you should be!'

Sam frowned- he knew Dean had warned him on the fact Skye wouldn't be happy to see him one bit, and want to kill him on the spot... but he had to try.

'Kenna...'

'Piss off!'

Sam watched now as tears formed in her eyes, and she said. 'Look what you did to me... that wall was fine, unbreakable until you came... why-? Why did you break it down-?'

With a shake of his head, he lent forwards and Skye closed her eyes tightly, but he only kissed her cheek and said softly. 'I'm really, really sorry...'

Skye looked up now and met his eyes.

He was telling the truth... she could tell... but-?

Did she even want help-?

* * *

**Well... Sam's gonna have his work cut out trying to help Skye lmao! But poor girl:( Next up soon! Reviews are very much loved thanks! X Nic**


	8. Don't You Dare Bring Me Down Boy

Skye was now sat next to Sam on the sofa, then asked quietly. 'Where's Dean?' Sam looked at her now, then said. 'He thinks trying to help you is insane.'

Skye chuckled. 'He has the right idea. Stay the hell away.'

Sam sighed now, then said quietly. 'What do you feel? Right now?' Skye raised an eyebrow, then said with a smirk. 'Lust, a hint of love... and like I wanna push you down on the sofa and screw you here and now.'

With a roll of his eyes, Sam told her. 'Other than that.'

Skye cocked her head, then got up, swinging a leg over his lap and sitting down on it, facing him, arms around his neck now. 'I feel something because of _you.' _she just said now, and felt her hands winding in his hair. Skye couldn't help herself now as she lent forwards and kissed his neck hungrily.

Sam sighed now, then said quietly. 'And this isn't helping you keep throwing yourself at me.'

Skye looked up and frowned now. 'I thought you liked me?' Sam sighed once more, then raised a hand to her face and said softly. 'I do. I really thought I wouldn't after all I did... but I do like you. And I know we can get your soul back.' Skye scowled, then sat up and said.

'My soul's gone.'

Sam chuckled, then said. 'That's what you think. But I think that it's still there, just a barrier around it that needs breaking down.'

Skye snorted. 'It'll never happen. You couldn't do anything to help back then, you can't now.'

Sam sighed now- he knew this girl... Skye, was going to be exactly how he had been like, and was prepared... but even he couldn't resist her sexy attitude and lithe body. Maybe old habits really did die hard.

Skye saw his weakness, then pushed him down onto his back, climbing on top of him and kissing his neck, going. 'And how are you going to "help me" when you can't resist me?' Sam sighed now, then said quietly as she undid his shirt, kissing his chest. 'I know you can feel, Kenna. Just try.'

'But why?'

Sam took her by surprise by flipping them over and pinning her down, going. 'Because you're better than this. I know it.'

'You've got alot of faith in a soulless bitch.'

'True, but someones gotta try and tame you.'

'Ooh, now who's getting kinky?'

'I didn't mean it like that.'

'Of course you didn't (!) Only the fact you screwed me for six hours straight one night. That reason enough?'

'I didn't even-'

'Know what you were doing? Well you acted pretty genuine to me! Plus the very realistic sound effect.'

'Kenna... I don't even know what I did when I lost my soul.'

Skye smirked now, then raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist. 'I'll show you if you'd like.' Sam groaned, then closed his eyes. 'Kenna...' but she just wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him hungrily. Sam groaned, then said half heartedly. 'Skye...' but she just finished undoing his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders and Sam gave up fighting her and kissed her back, hands pulling of her shirt and kissing her neck, undoing her jeans and throwing them aside, picking her up, legs still around his waist, he pushed her down onto the bed now, and Skye chuckled.

'I liked you better when you were soulless.'

Sam raised an eyebrow. 'Oh yeah?'

Skye growled into his chest now, hands going down his back.

_'Oh yeah.'_

_

* * *

_

Sam sighed now, Skye asleep in his arms, her face peaceful for the first time he'd seen it. She'd got one thing right though- he did feel something for her... a deep burning feeling in his chest that made him feel very protective of this soulless girl. Maybe his soulless self had formed some sort of bond with her... it wasn't love, not really, but it ran deeper than that.

She turned over in his arms now, moaning a little in her sleep. This was proof to Sam, that her walls surrounding her soul were falling, little by little- she was sleeping. He hadn't been able to...

Skye opened her eyes now, watching Sams expression and feeling his arms around her. There was that feeling again... that feeling, emotion she hadn't felt in... so long before she met Sam.

'What are you thinking?' She suddenly asked, and Sam looked down and said. 'Why a beautiful girl like you could run anyway from everything...'

Skye sat up now, then frowned. 'I don't run!' Sam raised an eyebrow. 'I may not remember much.. but I know that for sure.' Skye growled now, then got up, glaring at him, all feelings for him gone in a split second as she stood over him.

Sam stood up too, then said quietly to her. 'That's what it's all about? Isn't it?' Skyes eyes narrowed, and she pushed him onto the bed growling into his neck. Sam sighed. 'Sex isn't a painkiller Kenna... it just makes it worse. You might think it makes you feel better, giving in, but you're really running. Again.'

Skye snarled now. 'How do you know what I feel!'

Sam sighed, then pushed her away. 'I was like you once before. Remember?'

She didn't speak now, but Sam could feel her trying to get him to give in to her, but not this time. He got up, pushing her off onto the floor with a glare.

Sam sighed, then said quietly.

_'I'm giving up with you already... you just don't want help.'_

Skye watched him pull his clothes on now, then stayed sitting on the floor as he walked out.

But why did she want to run after him-?

* * *

**Well... let the "help" begin. Sams gonna have a right job at this lmao! Next up soon! Reviews much loved! X Nic**


	9. The Thin Red Line

_'And how does that one feel?'_

_'It's... cold. Fear.'_

_'Very good.'_

Skye stared at the picture of the snowflake on the laptop screen, then it changed into a flame and she smirked. 'Passion, lust... sex... Sex with you.' she saw his raised eyebrow and sighed. 'Hot. Hate. Hostile emotions or passionate ones.' Sam nodded, then turned it into one of grass.

'Picnic... freaking ants.'

Sam sighed, then closed the laptop and said. 'Ok, you're alright at recognizing emotions... but let's try making you feel them yeah?'

Skye smirked. 'Can we do red first?' Sam rolled his eyes, then said. 'Blue. Think of something sad. Feel it.'

Skye closed her eyes now, then heard Sams soft voice going.

_'Just think... something that made you sad. Use it. Use it and feel.'_

Something sad-? She frowned now, remembering that emotion... running down the street... away from her family in floods of tears. Skye opened her eyes to find tears on her cheeks, then was startled. 'How did-?' she started, but Sam was grinning. 'Close your eyes again, then think of something that made you happy. Go back to a time before it all hurt.'

But-? It all hurt...

Oh god...

Skye screamed now, eyes clenched shut, and Sam grabbed her into his arms ands said hastily. 'Open your eyes! Kenna!' Skye was shaking now in his arms, then opened her eyes, filled with tears.

Sam sighed, rubbing her back. 'Sorry.' he said in a low voice as she sobbed into his chest. 'That was to much at once? I'm sorry Kenna.'

Skye sighed now, then stood up, going in a flat emotionless voice. 'It's no use Sam. I'm a heartless bitch and loving it.' Sam sighed, then said quietly. 'We're getting somewhere Kenna. We're getting somewhere. That barrier was down for a moment... we just have to practice ok? It'll be ok.'

Skye didn't answer. She felt... weird...

'Sam-?' she said as she stood up, then felt her head collapse in on itself and she crashed to the floor. Sam picked her up and put her on the bed, sighing.

This was going to be harder than he first thought...

* * *

Skye groaned now and opened her eyes. 'What happened?' She mumbled, and Sam said quietly as he sat next to her. 'You fainted.' Skye smirked. 'Did you take your shirt of then?'

Sam rolled his eyes- nope, only a fraction had fallen. Then he wondered something, and asked. 'What made you cry so much?' Skye just shrugged. 'Dunno.' Sam raised an eyebrow, then said. 'If you talked about your feelings, I'm sure we could work something out.' Skyes lip curled up now, then she got up, sitting on his lap with a leg either side, arms locked around his neck.

'Yeah, I'm sure we could...' she chuckled seductively, then kissed his neck, biting a little. Sam sighed, then said quietly. 'This doesn't help either.' Skye chuckled, then said, still at his neck. 'How so? I'm feeling emotions.'

'Yeah, the wrong ones.'

'How so?'

'Lust is a basic human emotion that everyone has. It's a primal instinct. You need to see past that.'

Skye frowned now, feeling... unsure-? She sat back and frowned. 'What are you doing to me?' Sam raised an eyebrow; she had stopped. That was a good sign.

He sighed, then put a hand either side of her face. 'Look- see past it ok? You're better than this... I know it.' Skye cocked her head, frowning- that feeling in her chest again... all warm and fluttery like a butterfly. She lent forwards and kissed him tentatively, arms around his neck again, then let him go and said with a scowl. 'What did I-?'

Sam frowned too; that had been a very different kiss than what she was usually forcing upon him. Much more sweeter and careful. Maybe he was getting through that cold hard shell inside her head-? He didn't... love her, in a sense. But more of a bond that he shared with her from when his own soul was on the chopping block.

Skye kissed him again, softer this time, and he kissed her back, letting her push him back onto the bed, kissing him harder, hands on his chest, but that was it. Skye, Sam noticed, went to his neck and her hands went to his shirt, undoing the top few buttons, then moving down to his jeans.

_'Ok, that's enough.'_

He sat up and she scowled, making Sam realize that moment she had had as someone with a soul was gone quicker than it came. Skye smirked, then pushed him back down, sitting on his chest and cocking her head to the side. 'I disagree...' then kissed him again, and he felt the raw lust and other emotions playing on her lips.

He could have pushed her off. Of course he could have. She was a lightweight and no where near his size- weight or height wise. But Skye was one of those things he couldn't resist... and now he was flipping them over, kissing her hungrily back as she pushed his shirt off, biting at his collarbone with legs wrapped around his waist, pulling of her own short dress and casting it aside.

_'Whoa! Holy-!'_

Sam jumped in shock now at Deans voice, then heard the door shut hastily. He sat up now, then sighed down at Skye, whose chest was heaving as if she'd ran a mile. 'We have to stop doing this. I don't even... love you really. In that way.' Sam told her, but she frowned and said. 'That's the whole point of the-' she smirked._ 'exercise, _isn't it?'

Sam rolled his eyes. 'Kenna... I'm not like that anymore ok?' Skye raised an eyebrow, then raised a hand and ran it down his chest with a smirk. 'Oh?' Sam sighed, then lay down next to her, staring at the ceiling as he said quietly.

'I did some bad, bad things when I was soulless... I don't even remember. I don't remember meeting you or anything.'

Skye got up onto his chest now, then grinned cheekily. 'Oh yeah you were bad... I could help you remember it you want-?' her hand trailed down his chest now and he sighed. 'You're never going to change, are you?' Skye chuckled and pulled his jeans off, kissing his neck hungrily.

_'Not one bit. And on that note, you're not leaving this room until I'm happy.'_

Sam sighed again, then thought-

Forget "Skye" she was more of a "Siren" the way she kept practically raping him.

Sam was actually rather relieved when she got bored and said he could leave.

* * *

Dean didn't look up from his case file when Sam came in, but merely said. 'Turn the volume down, or let me join in next time. You and Skye getting it on... uh-uh, never wanna see that again thanks. Nice marks on your back by the way. Love hurts doesn't it? Well... soulless sex... I'd imagine it was a bit more wild than that. Well, whatever turns you on.'

Sam rolled his eyes, then sat down next to him and said with a scowl. 'Uhh, I think you'll find that I was the unwilling one. Man is that girl persuasive...'

Dean snorted. 'You got bullied into getting laid by a girl almost half your size? That's pathetic...' Sam scowled. 'She doesn't have a soul Dean. Well, she does... but there's all these barriers around it that I'm trying to get down.'

'More like "break her" by sounds of it.'

Sam rolled his eyes, then said quietly. 'It's not her fault.'

Dean smirked, then said. 'Did she say "stop complaining and take it like a man?"' Sam gave up and went into the bathroom, a shower on his mind.

But he froze when he saw his back in the mirror, then realized what Dean meant. _Damn that freaking girl! _he thought with a growl as he saw the twin sets of deep red scratch marks, courtesy of her "talons"stretching down his back.

He had to think of something to save her... and soon.

* * *

**Well, a few little changes in Skye- got through to her abit... until it released the beast lmao! Next up soon! Reviews loved! X Nic**


	10. Trophy Eyes

Skye watched Sam and Dean play pool with a sip of her Mojito, legs crossed and feeling rather bored.

_'Hey there sweetie.'_

She looked around now to see an attractive young man with short spiky black hair grinning at her. 'Can I buy you a drink?' Skye raised an eyebrow, then glanced at the brothers- Dean had just potted another and Sam was convinced he was cheating.

'Sure.' She said, giving her best seductive smile at the man, who took her empty Mojito glass and asked the bartender for a refill. Skye now glanced at Sam, but he was rather busy.

Guess she was on her own.

The man said now. 'I'm Kiran.' Skye smiled, then took a sip, then said. 'Skye.' Kiran chuckled. 'That's a lovely name Skye.' She grinned, then he asked. 'Now what brings a beautiful girl like you to a dump like this?'

Skye could hardly contain a smirk as she nodded to the brothers and said. 'My boyfriend and his brother have business here.'

The way the smile faded a little almost made her laugh, but just then, she heard arguing and turned to see the pair arguing with another two over on whose turn it was on the pool table.

She sighed, then set her glass down and stalked over, stepping on a chair, then standing on the table and picking up a cue, slamming an end down on the blue surface and scowled. 'Now what the hell is going on here?'

One of the men snorted and said. 'Keep out of this sweetheart.' Skye raised an eyebrow, then raised the cue and tapped the top of his head. _'"Sweetheart?"_Oh yeah? I say I could beat you in a game easy.' then jumped down.

Sam raised an eyebrow, then chuckled, backing off and letting her set up the table again. The guy smirked. 'You're on sweetie.'

Skye chuckled now, then said, 'Would you like to break?' The man grinned, then lent over, smashing the break.

Dean looked impressed at Skyes ability- the girl was good.

* * *

Skye smirked now at the mans beads of sweat, feeling no pressure herself. 'How about we raise the stakes?' then she pulled out a wad of money and said. 'Two hundred dollars say I can pot the black in.'

The man looked at the black- it was surrounded by his own yellow, and pulled out his own money, counting it, then smirked. 'Three hundred.' Skye smirked now. 'An ambitious man. I like it.' She pulled another hundred out, then took aim. The man was pretty confident she wouldn't pot it... until she angled the ball so it went over the yellows and the black went in.

The crowd that had gathered by now cheered, and Skye smirked, taking the money and walking around to him and said in his ear. 'Better luck next time.' then kissed his cheek.

She turned back to Sam now, putting an arm around his neck and kissing him in front of Kiran with a wink. Now she went outside and saw Dean sat on the Impala hood, staring at the midnight sky. She walked over now, then said. 'Hey there.' He looked around, then chuckled. 'Nice game Kenna.'

Skye raised an eyebrow. 'Only Sam's allowed to call me Kenna.' Dean rolled his eyes, then said with a grin. 'You're not actually that bad.' Skye smirked, then put her can of beer on the floor and stood before him, arms around his neck, cocking her head. 'Oh? Is that wise? Saying that around me?' Dean laughed a little, then stood up, Skyes arms still around her, he swapped them around and pushed onto the bonnet, kissing her, understanding now about just how his brother couldn't keep his hands off her.

He picked her up now, her legs around his waist and opened the back door and pushed her in.

* * *

Sam was sat at the bar, finishing his beer when a guy from the crowd earlier came over and said. 'Hey- your chicks getting it on with your buddy in a car outside.' Sam groaned now, then downed his glass and walked over to the Impala, hitting the roof a few times and rolling his eyes- he knew he should have kept a better eye on Skye.

The window rolled down now, then Deans tousled head said. 'Can you come back later? Bit busy here.'

Sam rolled his eyes now, then gave up and went back inside- great (!) Just freaking great...

* * *

Sam didn't speak when Skye came back into the place, sitting next to him and went. 'Sorry...' He rolled his eyes, then said. 'No you're not. I give up. It just...' he stood up and went to walk away, but Skye frowned and grabbed his arm.

'Don't give up just yet-?' She said, confused a little as to what she was doing. 'Look- I'm sorry I screwed your brother, what else do you want me to say? I can't help it...'

Sam suddenly realized she had tears in her eyes, then turned to her and said quietly, a hand either side of her face. 'You're feeling Kenna... come on. More.' She shook her head, tears cascading down her face. 'But it hu-hurts.' Sam nodded, then said softly. 'Just try. Come on-'

Skye shook her head now as the burning intensified, then opened her eyes and sniffed. 'It's no use Sam... I'm gonna be like this forever.' Sam sighed, then pulled her into his arms and suddenly realized something.

He'd been so stupid... the answer to getting her soul back had always been there, right in front of his eyes...

Skye had never made a deal...

Sam grinned now, then said to her.

_'Kenna... I've got an idea.'_

_

* * *

_

**Bad girl Kenna! Dean's a no-no! Hmm... will Skye get her soul back next chapter? Who knows! Next up later! Reviews much loved! X Nic**


	11. Choices

Skye was sat on the motel bed now, disbelief in her face and voice as she said.

'What the hell-?'

Sam sighed, then said. 'You never made a deal. We've been treating this like one!' Then Dean understood and nodded. 'I get you.' Skye frowned now at the pair, then growled. 'Will someone explain to me what the hell is going on!'

Sam sighed again, then put his hands on her shoulders and smiled. 'We're getting your soul back. Tonight.' Skye raised an eyebrow, then said matter of factly. 'Oh yeah? Just how exactly?'

Dean smirked now. 'Your soul was never gone, but those barriers... the crossroad demon made it. So, we get a crossroad demon, we can get the bastard to lower them. And, the best bit- it can't pull the whole "deal" crap, because it was never a deal in the first place! It's a loophole Skye. And we're gonna use it.'

She understood now, then shocked them both when she shook her head and said in a quiet voice. 'No. I don't... want it back.' Dean growled now. 'I had that problem with Sam. Don't you dare start too!'

Skye sighed as he got up and left the room, heading towards the Impala. Sam frowned, then sat next to her and asked quietly. 'Why don't you want it back?' Skye laughed now, then turned to him. 'Why do you think I got rid of it in the first place? It was causing me so... so much pain... my family...' Sam saw tears in her eyes now, and they still took him aback on how far he'd managed to get inside her head, then said.

'You're not alone this time.'

Skye shook her head, then said quietly, so quiet he almost missed it. 'You won't like me with a soul... I'm so different...'

Sam scoffed now. 'Is this why you don't want it back-? You're scared of what I'll think?' Skye sighed, then shook her head. 'Don't be so stupid.' Sam raised an eyebrow, then said quietly. 'Kenna...' but she got up now, her soulless state back as she yelled. 'Fuck you Sam! It's _my _soul! _My _choice! How dare you decide what's right for me!'

Sam sighed now, wanting to say it was because he loved her... but that was the thing; he didn't in that way, and it was his fault in the first place she had become this broken person.

She loved him, and it started breaking her walls down. Both the one's she had made herself, and the ones the demon had used in her failed deal, making her an even more soulless monster.

Sam watched her storm out, then heard the tires of her Mustang squealing.

She was running... again.

Dean came in now, then just shrugged and shook his head and said in a pissed voice. 'Oh? Are you aware of what just happened? Like Skye running?'

Sam nodded, then lay back, closing his eyes, then said. 'She'll be back.' Dean scoffed. 'I doubt it.' Sam chuckled, eyes closed.

'_Oh, she'll be back, trust me.'_

_

* * *

_

Skye pulled over now, emotions rising in her chest so much that it made tears spill over.

What had Sam done to her-? She was feeling it all now... she loved him, she truly did... but he didn't feel the same way. Skye knew it was her own fault for becoming this soulless bitch. He deserved someone much, much better than him, and with a fully working soul-

Not her smashed up, mutilated one...

She put her head against the wheel now, letting the tears drip onto her lap as she sighed in defeat; she owed Sam... he had tried so hard to help her, and now they were so close...

Skye switched the engine on now, then turned away...

Back to the brothers.

* * *

Sam smiled with his eyes closed when the door opened and then he sat up and saw Skye, red rimmed. He sighed, then hugged her tightly as she broke down in his arms, her walls tantalizingly close to falling of their own accord.

'Shush...' He sighed, rubbing her back soothingly. Skye held him, then said quietly. 'I'll do it.'

Sam smiled now, then said. 'Atta girl.' Skye now asked quietly. 'But I'm... I'm scared.' Sam chuckled. 'Now you decide to feel? You little annoying thing.'

Skye just held him, eyes closed, then asked. 'What do I have to do?' Sam sighed. 'Nothing. We've got it all covered Kenna.' Skye smiled, then said. 'I love you Sam.' He hesitated, then sighed. 'I love you too.'

Dean came in now, a little surprised at his brothers prediction had been a pretty accurate one. He sighed, then said. 'I got one up the road.'

Skye sighed, then got up. 'Let's do it.' she sighed, then let Sam go and got up, feeling determined for the first time in so long.

* * *

The trio stared at the crossroads demon as it laughed and spat at them. 'I'll never help this little whore!' Sam raised an eyebrow at the trap she was stood on, then raised the shotgun filled with rock salt. 'Sure?' The demon didn't speak, but screamed and yelled. 'Bastard!' as he let it off, hitting the demon in the shoulder.

'Ok! Ok!' She yelled now as he shot her in the leg, making her stand up shakily, eyes dangerous. 'Fine! I'll give slutty Skye her soul back or whatever! All she needs is the barrier down!' Sam nodded, then said. 'Exactly. Now do it. I'll let you out if you do.'

The demon glared, then said mockingly. 'I promise (!)' the trapped a foot at Skye, then raised a hand. 'Come here bitch.' Skye felt a little... uneasy. Could they trust her-?

But this was the only choice they- she had...

She closed her eyes as the demon touched her chest, feeling a burning envelope her, then blackness as she crashed to the floor.

* * *

**So! Does Skye have her soul back? Guess it's all in next chapter;D next up later! Reviews much loved! X Nic**


	12. Just Look Forwards

Sam stared at Skyes motionless form on the motel bed, her eyes closed.

He sighed now- it had been the same for four hours now. 'What if we've killed her-?' He said quietly to Dean, eyes not leaving Skye.

Dean sighed now, sat on the bed with a beer in his hand. 'She's a fighter. Hell, she's one tigress in bed, isn't she?' Sam rolled his eyes, then said quietly. 'As I saw (!)'

With a chuckle, Dean put his beer down and nodded at her. 'She'll be ok.' then got up with a groan and said. 'I'm off for the night, call me if something goes wrong.'

Sam nodded, then heard the door close softly behind him.

* * *

Sam was lying with his arm around Skyes midriff when he heard a moan, then her head moved. He got up, turning her over and going. 'Kenna?' She blearily opened her eyes then smiled a little. 'Hello Sammy.'

He sighed now, then pulled her up into a sitting position against the wall. 'How do you feel?' She sighed. 'I'm hungry... and so tired...' Sam now asked. 'And... otherwise?' Skye smiled, then put her arms around him, hugging him as tight as she could. 'Thank you so much.' she said, tears in her eyes.

Sam chuckled, hugging her back. 'I'm glad you're ok.' Really glad.'

Skye ran a hand through his hair now, then said softly. 'I never saw what gorgeous eyes you had before.' Sam chuckled. 'I see what you mean now- you are different.' Skye chuckled, then pushed him down on the bed. 'Oh, not that much different.' She kissed his neck softly now, then undid his shirt and pushed it off, kissing his chest, then placing her head over his heart, eyes closed. 'I love you Sam.' she said quietly, eyes still closed. Sam sighed, then put a hand on her back.

'I think I love you too.'

Skye sighed, then smiled as he got on top, kissing her neck and going. 'Who would have thought this sweet little thing could be under all that sex driven madness?' Skye chuckled, the wrapped her legs around his waist. 'Oh, I'm still that. Just a bit more... kinky.' she kissed him for a moment, then said. 'Well, old habits die hard. I still wanna screw you.'

Sam scoffed now, then said. 'Oh no, it didn't work (!)' Skye smirked, then bit lightly into his neck. She sighed in contentment as he kissed her sweetly, then pulled her shirt of and kissed down her chest, laying his head on her stomach.

Skye frowned. 'What's wrong?' Sam sighed. 'I can't... not now. It feels so wrong... you're like almost ten years younger than me. ' She scowled now, then sat up, making him do the same. She sighed, a hand going through his hair as she said softly in his ear. 'So? Shut up and screw me already.' Sam raised an eyebrow. 'Still the same old Kenna underneath hmm?'

Skye chuckled, the pushed him back onto the bed, a grin on her face.

_'That's me baby.'_

_

* * *

_

When Dean came back to the room, he said quietly outside the door before opening it. _"Please don't be getting it on, please don't be getting it on."_

He sighed in relief when he saw then fast asleep under the covers together.

Skye opened an eye now, then saw Dean and chuckled. 'Hey sexy.' Dean looked around, then chuckled. 'Hey horny bitch.' Skye sighed, then nodded at the floor. 'Give me my clothes would ya?' Dean rolled his eyes and chucked them at her, she sighed. 'Thanks, now out while I get dressed.'

Dean snorted. 'I've seen you naked before Skye.' She shrugged, then ordered. 'Out!' Dean groaned, then went into the bathroom. shutting the door behind him. Skye sighed, then prodded Sam awake, telling him to get dressed before Dean died of shock.

* * *

When Dean came out, he found the pair sat on the sofa, then raised an eyebrow. 'Everything's peachy then I guess?'

Skye smirked. 'Well... I did screw him senseless last night, if that's what you're wondering?' Deans face was a picture of horror now. 'Skye... I really... really... didn't want to know that.'

'He moans like a pornstar, and fu-'

_'Skye! Enough already!'_

Skye smirked as Dean got up and looked faintly sick. Sam sighed, shaking his head. 'What am I gonna do with you now?' Skye grinned seductively, then put her arms around him.

_'Anything you want baby.'_

_

* * *

_

**Six months later...**

Skye stretched her arms above her head now with a yawn, sinking back into her pillow. She sighed, then opened her eyes and looked up at the cream ceiling.

She sat up now, running a hand through her sienna brown hair, thinking.

Not too long after her soul had been returned, Sam had helped her house hunting, and now she lived in a nice two floored apartment in Maryland, a nice job at the local book shop helping out. She had even started writing her own little novel. Sam had been trying to get "the soulless side" of her out of her systems, but things still remained- especially when he came over. The beast was released, and the neighbors would be complaining of the noise soon enough, and she had already pissed them off by telling this ten year old boy what a condom was used for... in detail.

She hadn't seen the big fuss on it all, and Sam had a right job calming the father down, who wanted to rip her head off. Skye sat down in front of her laptop now, a cup of coffee on the boil, and checked her inbox- some crappy book club offers. Meh, she wanted to keep her storyline a secret, but Sam had coaxed it out of her and she admitted it was a romance.

Just then, her MSN beeped, and she read a message from Sam, going. "Finally awake? Lazy."

She chuckled, then replied.

"Just finished with my newest guy for the night actually (!)"

"sounds kinky"

"You wish."

"Oh I do. "

"Hmm... would it interest you to know I bought some new lingerie yesterday?"

"Now you've got my attention"

"I knew that would work. Skimpy red silk, think about that while I get my coffee"

"You are such a tease Kenna"

"Mhmm, I know I am. And you love it"

"I certainly do"

"Ok, cease the kinkiness, how's the case going? The bed feels so empty..."

"I'll be back soon, this coven of vampires being idiots"

"Good, it's rather lonely here."

"Don't worry, I'll be back around nine I think"

"Good, I seriously need my fix"

"you do know Deans reading over my shoulder?"

"Hey Dean, when your brother gets back, I'm gonna screw him so senseless that he yells my name and begs for more. Now stop eavesdropping you wannabe pervert"

* * *

Sam chuckled now as Skye wrote. "Laters baby- the bed's getting cold" then closed the laptop. Dean groaned, then said. 'Man is that girl so out there... are you sure she's not cheating on you?' Sam raised an eyebrow. 'No, we've continued some of the lessons, and I think I've got her under control.'

Dean muttered under his breath. 'Somehow...' he sighed- he'd gotten used to his brothers very frequent visits to Skye when she got her soul back. He'd helped her out finding an apartment- a rather large and nice one if he was being honest, and Skye had asked if he wanted to move in with her.

He'd said yes, but warned her of the hunts he would be going on. She sometimes tagged along, but she still had some soulless qualities- how she got angry so quickly, laid Sam at every chance and was so stubborn at times.

But he had to admit- she was much more pleasent to be around now.

* * *

Skye had the lights on low in her bedroom, now lying in her lingerie on the bed, laptop open and tapping away, adding to her story. Then she heard the front door open, then grinned as she saved her work, then added more. Now she felt the bed sink a little as Sam got on, climbing on top of her and kissing her neck, going quietly. 'How's it coming along?'

Skye chuckled, then said, seeing his shirt being dumped on the floor, followed by jeans. 'I'm actually writing a hot scene at the moment.' Sam raised an eyebrow. 'What happens in it?' Skye chuckled, then closed the laptop, sitting up behind him, then kissed his shoulder, going. 'The girl loves the guy, but he's such a baddass, and she finally plucks up the courage and admits it to him, and his walls finally come down and its all cute when he says he loves her too. Then they have some real kinky sex- but the big bombshell is when the next few weeks, she finds out she's pregnant by the guy.'

Sam froze now, then said. 'Uhh Kenna-? What are you-?'

'Relax- I wasn't referring to us. I've never really wanted kids.'

He sighed in relief- Skye having children... God knew how she would react. She was still part soulless in some ways... a child... it was unthinkable.

But now he was silent, and Skye sighed. 'Sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned that... look; I'm on the pill ok? I'm not getting pregnant anytime soon.'

Sam sighed, then felt Skyes hands on his back, pushing him onto his front so she could sit on him and kiss his neck, saying soothingly. 'Sam relax. Please? Don't start on about the whole rah rah rah age crap again. Yeah? Hell this is so not sexy... I've been looking forward to you coming back. It's rather lonely on your own in an apartment this big.'

Sam sighed once more, then put his head on the pillow. 'Sorry for ruining the mood... it's just that kid talk; it kinda made me realize all those times either me or you just laid into each other with no protection or anything... you've been damn lucky...'

Skye got up now, picking up her laptop and putting it away. Sam watched her walk around the room now, stopping in front of the mirror and take her hair down in silence. Sam groaned and got up, walking over and putting his arms around her waist. 'Sorry.' He apologized again, but she growled and pushed him away, pulling on her dressing gown and heading downstairs

Sam sighed, then followed her downstairs.

She was in the living room now, getting her stuff ready for the morning at work, but not before Sam grabbed her and pushed her onto the sofa, kissing her heatedly and sighed. 'Such a stubborn little hot head hmm? Guess that'll never change.'

Skye chuckled, the cocked her head, raising her arms and locking them around his neck.

_'You got that right.'_

_

* * *

_

**Well, that's the end of the first Never Look Back story! But! There WILL be a sequel! And it will be added onto this one as per usual. Thanks so much for the massive attention my "writing soulless sammy experiment" got lmao! First chapter of the sequel will be added onto here tomorrow! Reviews much loved! X Nicola**


	13. Story2, Never Say Never

**Never Say Never**

_"There's some things we don't talk about_

_Rather do without_

_And just hold the smile_

_Falling in and out of love_

_Ashamed and proud of_

_Together all the while"_

The Fray- Never Say Never

Sam was watching Skye get dressed into her uniform now of black trousers and shirt with a belt around her waist, and her sienna hair tied back. It was amazing how... different, she was now.

Skye sighed, then walked over to him, sitting on the bed next to him and crossing her legs under the covers. 'Work sucks.' she growled, pulling her socks on. Sam chuckled now, then asked. 'All you do is sort books out for a few hours. And pretty well paid for that type of work too. I'm sure you threatened the manager or you'd murder him in his sleep.'

Skye faked a horrified gasp now, then said. 'Oh no! You caught me!' Sam chuckled, then pushed her back for a moment, kissing her, but knowing Skye, she'd be late on purpose, willing to go further.

'Oh no you don't.'

She pouted now, then got up, going in disappointment. 'Meany.'

Sam rolled his eyes. 'Off now- you'll be late. And don't use the excuse "sorry I'm late, didn't get to bed til five because I was banging my guy." Skye snorted. 'Damn! It sounded plausible too!' Sam just pointed at the door. 'Go. Now. Don't make me drag you downstairs again, because you know I will.'

Skye started grinning in a manner that Sam knew what she was thinking, and merely folded his arms, at eyebrow raised. Skye groaned, then pulled on her shoes, conceding defeat.

When the front door slammed shut, Sam just yawned and went back bed, thankful for the day off hunting.

* * *

Skye was just starting on the book stacking when a scrawny teenage girl came up to her and asked "where are the Twilight books?"

Skye grimaced, then said in a slightly disgusted voice. 'You don't wanna read them. It's more or less about a 109 year old sparkly virgin.' the girl scowled, then said in clear annoyance. 'I like the series.' Skye snorted, then put her stack of "House of Night" down, then handed the first of the series to her.

'Wanna read vamps getting it on... in a sense, read this one. Or the third one- there's some pretty hot scenes in there.'

The girl looked at the book, then read the back and looked impressed. 'Cheers.' she smiled, then walked off.

Skye snorted under her breath, raising the knife and opening another box and grinning at its contents as she picked the book up "Vampire Diaries- Shadow Souls"

'Hello there Damon, now I'd ditch Sam for the night if you popped by.' she said in a low voice, laughing a little as she put them on the shelf, pushing them back and arranging them neatly in order of the series.

Now she looked down and saw a little girl of about five staring at her intently.

Skye had never had much patience for kids. When she was both soulless and now, but all the same, she bent down and asked the little blonde girl. 'Are you lost there?'

The girl shook her head and giggled, pointing at the chocolate bar in Skyes top pocket. She chuckled, then felt herself taking it out and giving it to the little girl, who squealed. 'Thank you!' then toddled off towards her mother, going. 'Mommy! Look what the nice shop girl gave me!'

Skye felt surprised now- she never would have done that when she was soulless, or freshly soulful again.

Maybe she really was so much more different underneath the fucked up realms of her mind Sam was still fixing-?

* * *

_'Ok, let's do it again a few more times- what do you feel now?'_

_'Umm... it's cold. Ice is cold- makes me feel... sad and generally emotions that are connected to that.'_

_'Very good. We're getting there now hmm?'_

Sam pressed a button on his laptop, and it changed into a chicken. Skye cocked her head, then laughed 'MacDonalds! I feel really hungry now.' Sam looked at the picture with a frown, then laughed. 'That was supposed to be a tornado actually.' he pressed another button, and the dark twister came onto the screen.

Skye frowned now, then said, rather sadly Sam noted. 'Destruction... people dying...' Sam stared at her expression now- it was downcast and generally feeling negative emotions.

He sighed now, then ended the slide-show and asked quietly. 'You ok? I didn't mean to upset you...' Skye chuckled, then wiped the tears from her eyes, going. 'Man are my emotions fucked up... I can't even feel happy at times now! I'm broken Sam.. and nothing's gonna fix it...'

Sam sighed now- he was used to her emotional outbursts which usually ended up with her crying into his chest for an hour or so. Something was keeping her back. Something big...

Skye had secrets. Loads of them.

'Skye... Kenna, look at me.'

She sniffed, then looked at him with damp aquamarine eyes. Sam sighed, then put a hand either side of her face and asked softly. 'What is it that's bothering you? I know you...'

Skye shook her head, closing her eyes, tears leaking from under them as she said quietly. 'This was the reason I did... I mean, why I went to that crossroad... the emotio- emotions kept breaking me down...' Sam sighed, then asked, finally understanding. 'Was this all because of that demon?'

She nodded and said quietly, not meeting his eyes. 'When it was inside my head... it- it just...' Sam pulled her into his arms now, rubbing her back soothingly- he knew the damage that demon had done to her mentally... but not this bad. Skye was a strong girl. An exceptionally strong girl if he was being honest... but even she was starting to crumble now.

He picked her up into his arms now, then carried her upstairs, her head on his chest, still hicupping out a sob at irregular intervals. Skye had nodded off by the time he put her on the bed, pulling the covers over her broken form.

But now he wondered something...

What exactly happened that time she was possessed-?

* * *

Sam went back downstairs now, then pulled out his laptop, switching in on and thinking hard.

If Skye knew he was doing this... she would be incredibly pissed off at him, and probably never want to see him again.

"Skye McKenna" he typed in now, and the location of the last known place she had lived in came up on screen- a place in North Carolina. He took the details, then looked at the names of the ones still residing there- Mrs Jody McKenna and her daughter Willow, who was the same age as Skye and had moved out to a place in Delaware.

The father and brother were put down as deceased...

Sam froze now- he knew Skye had been made to kill her little brother... but father too-? Did she remember it?

Something was going on... the demon had left her right-? In her just over a year...

He closed the laptop now, insides churning and feeling uneasy- much more had happed to Skye than he first realized. Sam grabbed his coat, keys and shoes now, hastily writing a note to tell her he had "gone on a hunt with Dean" the door was sht quietly behind him, and Skyes spare car was pulling out of the dive.

Skye turned over in her sleep, frowning.

That demon... it needed her for something. She knew that... It had called her "special"

Skye, her family and that demon... they all linked together...

* * *

**So! Kind of a omninous beginning! Hmm... looks like there's more to Skye that meets the eye. Next up soon! Reviews much loved! X Nic**


	14. Truth&Lies

Sam stopped in front of the house, staring at it- Skyes mother, and her home before she was driven out.

He turned the engine off now, then got out, heading to the porch and raising a hand, knocking a few times, unsure of what to expect- this was the family that had made her into what she was today.

The inside door opened now, and Sam saw a woman with soft features, dark brown hair and Skyes eyes open the main door and look at him inquisitively. 'Yes?' she asked, eyes sweeping him, taking in his roughish features and serious eyes.

Sam asked now, sounding as casual as he could. 'I'm here about your daughter?'

Jody blinked, then opened the door further. 'Willow? Is she ok?'

Sam shook his head, then said. 'No, I mean Skye.'

He saw her face whiten, then knew in a split second that she was going to slam the door in his face, and he grabbed it and said hastily. 'Jody... what happened that time? With her?'

She shook her head, eyes wide in fear, then ran inside, locking herself in the kitchen. Sam groaned, then ran around to the back, grabbing her and pushing her against the car she was trying to open.

'Mrs McKenna please! Listen!' he said, holding her arms as she yelled. 'Get off me!' Sam just pinned her down, then said. 'I'm not gonna hurt you! I just want to ask you some things!'

Jody stopped fighting now, then shook her head. 'Skye's dead. I don't know what you're talking about.' Sam shook his head, then said quietly. 'You know that's not true.' She shook her head, then growled. 'She's a murderer!'

Sam shook his head again, then said, holding her down. 'It wasn't her fault! She was possessed!'

Jody scoffed. 'I doubt it. Demons don't exist.'

Sam raised an eyebrow, then said. 'I assure you, they do. What happened? I mean... when did she start acting differently?' Jody stared at this stranger, then said quietly. 'It was so sudden... she... she just started hurting us, verbally at first, then she would start to- to hurt us physically... then one time, it got so violent that she- she...'

'Your son?'

'He was seven... and she stabbed him in the back and thought it funny. My husband went to stop her, but she got him too... why would a sixteen year old do that-? We loved her! And she turned on us!'

Sam sighed now- God... Skye had gone through hell of a lot more than he first thought. Killed both her brother and father. Though, it was like she didn't remember her father... or did she-?

'And... how was she when you made her leave?'

Jody had tears in her eyes. 'She just... woke up one morning and started babbling on about angels and demons... asking us to kill her... I kicked her out before she killed us all. She was- she never stopped crying.'

Sam listened in silence, his heart giving out to the poor girl. She didn't deserve a life like that...

_'Then this man came a few days after, looking for her.'_

Sam was listening intently now, then he frowned. 'What man?' Jody shook her head, eyes closed. 'He was... scary.' Sam shook his head. 'What was his name?' Jody shrugged. 'He never said... he said he would kill me if I didn't tell him where Skye was, and I told him that I truly didn't know, and he left...'

Sam was confused now- demons were after her-? Still-?

'Did he ever come back?'

'No. He never did...'

* * *

Skye woke up now, frowning- why was the covers beside her empty and so cold? She sat up and sighed- Sam was gone. Skye got up now and went to the kitchen, seeing the note on her cup and unfolded it. Hunt with Dean. Great (!)

Skye grabbed her phone now, then realized she didn't have his new number and called Deans instead.

'Hey Skye.'

'Hey, can I talk to Sam?'

'Sam? He's with you. Or have you lost him in bed?'

'Seriously Dean, put him on.'

'And I'm serious too! He's not here!'

'What-? But he left me a note saying he was on a hunt with you?'

'No, what-? What the hell? Where is he?'

'I don't know, but I'm gonna find out. What's his number?'

Skye jotted the number down, then said, 'Thanks.' and ended the call, typing in Sams and listening to the dialing tone.

* * *

Sams phone went off now, and he let Jody go, pulling it out not sure what to think- it was Skye herself. He opted not to answer it, then Jody frowned and asked quietly. 'Is that her-?' Sam nodded, then said quietly. 'She'd murder me if she knew I was here.'

Jody frowned, then asked, still quiet. 'What happened-? Really.'

Sam stared, then sighed. 'Like I said- she was possessed, and a demon inside her made her do all those things. She was running for years before I found her.' Jody looked surprised. 'Are you like-? Her husband?' Sam shook his head hastily. 'No, just boyfriend.'

Jody shook her head, tears in her eyes. 'I just-? I just wanted to know what we did to her was so horrible that she turned on us and- and...'

Sam sighed as she started crying into her hand, then shook her head, turning away back to the house. He followed her, then wrote down his number before she went in and gave it to her, going. 'If you remember the guy, or something, call me. I'm Sam by the way.' She nodded, taking it. 'Ok...' then shut the door softly behind her.

* * *

Skye was sat on the sofa, eyes dangerous when Sam came back, then she hissed. 'And where have you been? And don't say with Dean you fucking liar.'

Sam froze now, then started to say. 'I went to-' but Skye stalked up to him and snarled. 'What are you hiding from me!' Sam went to push past, but she slammed him against the wall and said. 'Spill now.' Sam rolled his eyes. 'It's nothing of importance.'

Skye laughed in disbelief. 'You know? If you're cheating on me, it wouldn't bother me so as the _lying!'_

_'I went to see your mother! Happy now!'_

Skye gasped, eyes wide in horror and backed off. 'What-? Wh-why did you do that!' Sam shook his head and lied convincingly. 'She wasn't there. Relax.' Skye scoffed, then yelled. 'You betrayed my trust! How dare you do this!'

_'Its' because I care about you!'_

_'By making me remember it all! You try killing your little brother then stabbing your father in the neck!'_

Sam stopped now- so she did remember-?

Skye sighed, tears in her eyes. 'You don't understand Sam... you just... don't.'

'Then help me to! Hell Kenna! I'm trying to help you here! And you blow me back at every single thing!'

'I'm trying Sam! But this is me! I'm fucked up! You and I both know it!'

'I'm trying to understand Kenna! But you're not helping!'

'Oh yeah? Well fuck you!'

'Skye! You're doing it again!'

'I don't care! Now get out before I really lose it!'

I'm not leaving.'

'Oh yes you are. You were the one that made my walls fall down! I was fine before you came and broke me down!'

Sam sighed and pulled her into his arms before she could hit him or something. Skye growled at him, trying to push him away, hissing at him like a feral cat.

But she eventually calmed down and put her arms around him, tears in her eyes as she said brokenly. 'I don't wanna go back to all that Sam... it hurts... so much.'

Sam sighed, head on her shoulder.

He had been right- there was much more to this than Skye just being possessed...

* * *

**Reviews are much loved, next up soon! X Nic**


	15. Tick Tock

Skye was running her hand through Sams hair now, under the covers with him, kissing each other passionately. She knew he didn't love her in a sense normal people felt for their partners, but their relationship ran deeper- more like soul deep, wild and untamed for the pair of them.

Sam traced his hand down her bare back, feeling her spine curve softly around his chest as she kissed his neck.

'Sam...' she now asked quietly, head under his neck. 'Mhhm?' Sam murmured, stroking her hair. She sighed, then asked. 'Am I really screwed up?' He groaned now, then prodded her leg with a toe. 'No you're not. You're pretty much insane.'

Skye scoffed now, then said. 'Thanks (!)' But Sam ran a hand down her side and said quietly. 'You're fine, ok? Stop worrying... sometimes I prefer you without a soul.

She raised an eyebrow now, then sat up on his chest, staring down in the darkness, just making out his outline. 'That's a nice thing to say.' She huffed in annoyance, prodding his chest. But Sam chuckled now, then pulled her back to him, going. 'You're too easy to wind up sometimes Kenna. So gullible.'

'You are such a dick sometimes Sammy.'

'And you're so bad.'

Skye chuckled, then kissed him passionately for a moment, going in a low voice. 'Teach me to be good then.' Sam groaned, then put his arms around her again, going. 'So tempting... but after the fuss you kicked up earlier... I don't think you deserve it.' Skye now raised an eyebrow, then kissed his chest hungrily, working up to his neck, hugging her body close to his.

Sam groaned now, then said with a chuckle. 'By the way, I like the tattoo on your backside. Nice place for an anti- possession one.' Skye stopped now, then chuckled. 'When did you see that?'

'Might have spied on you in the shower.'

'You bad boy.'

Sam grinned, then kissed her hungrily back, then said with a growl.

_'Not as bad as you.'_

_

* * *

_

The next morning, and Skye was sat ankle crossed at the kitchen table as Sam made them both breakfast, eying him up as he walked around bare chested with a grin, raising her mug to her lips and said. 'Mmmnmm, looking good baby.' Sam turned around with an eyebrow raised. 'You talk to me as if I'm a piece of candy.' Skye stood up now, then took the plate off him and set it on the side as she kissed him hungrily, pushing him onto the table and climbing ontop, hands going to his shorts.

_'Oh man... awkward.'_

Skye looked around now with a sigh. 'Dean. Do you have to burst in at this very inconvenient moment? Trying to get it on here.'

She got off now and let him sit on a chair, seating her own form on his lap, cocking her head at Dean, who looked more or less disgusted at the pair.

Now he sighed, then threw a case file at Sam, who caught it in one hand and looked at it. 'Hmm... sounds like one nasty Casper alright. Or demons screwing around.'

Skye smirked, then couldn't resist kissing his neck and going, eyes on Dean. 'Yeah, there was a lot of screwing around last night wasn't there dear?'

Dean groaned, then said in an annoyed voice. 'You can keep it to yourself Skye.' Skye smirked, then winked. 'All night long too.' Dean rolled his eyes, then looked at his brother. 'Get dressed already, ditch horny here and let's go.'

Sam chuckled, then stood up, heading to the bedroom to grab his clothes. Skye smirked at Dean and asked innocently. 'Would you like to see my tattoo?' Dean snorted. 'What off?' Skye waved a hand. 'Just an anti-possession one on my ass.' Dean grinned. 'Sure love.'

_'Errhmm.'_

The pair looked around to see Sam stood there, arms folded and said to Skye. 'If I come back and find you're stripping or being a lapdancer, I won't be too happy.'

_'Can I have a free one?'_

_'Of course you can Dean.'_

Sam sighed, then put his arms around her, kissing her for a moment, then said quietly. 'No stripping or wild parties while I'm gone ok?'

'Not even poledancing on the streetlamp outside?'

'Not even poledancing on the streetlamp outside.'

Skye pouted, then prodded his chest. 'You're no fun sometimes.' Sam grinned, then kissed her again. 'See you later on, it's only half hour away this case.'

She nodded, then looked at Dean. 'No threesomes with a chick.' she ordered, and he nodded. 'Yes Ma'am.' She chuckled, then yawned dramatically. 'Think I'm gonna have a nice hot shower and steal some of your Lynx bodywash and put some on, then collapse on the bed and write some more hottie scenes to my book.'

Dean was grinning by the end, and Sam "accidentally" stepped hard onto his foot, making him scowl- man was that girl a tease sometimes.

Sam sighed, then said. 'You do that, see you tonight.' Skye winked, then said. 'If you get chance, I'll be on MSN.' Dean grinned. 'I'll talk to you.' Skye gave him one of her best seductive smiles. 'I bet you will.' then Sam grabbed the back of his coat and dragged him out. 'Bye Skye.' Dean grinned before his brother yanked him outside and shut the door.

* * *

Skye was busy tapping away at her story, nearing the end now, when the noise sounded that she had a message. She changed the page then opened it, freezing in a split second. _"Tick tock McKenna"_ She frowned, then looked at the sender, her frown deepening- there was no sender. Just this... message.

'Fucking junk mail.' She growled, then deleted it, continuing with her writing, then kept her promise and stole some of Sams Lynx bodywash in the shower, collapsing onto the bed with a tub of Ben&Jerrys, a horror on the TV "Drag Me To Hell." Skye scoffed, then said. 'Dream on bitches.'

But now she thought as she poked and prodded the brownie pieces- she'd done some pretty bad things, whether it was screwing demons... literally, or the amount of times she had broken into stores and stolen some chocolate... of all things. But hey- screwing demons was fun and kinky, especially their faces at the end when she said "Syonara" and stabbed it with a nice iron knife imbued with salt.

Nasty little kinky bastards.

She felt a little sick now- after all, she had eaten two tubs, and went to the kitchen, warming up a hot water bottle.

Then she heard the door open now, then a loud swear. Skye frowned, then lept up, heading to the living room and rolling her eyes at the sight of Sam grabbing a tea towel and putting it to his side. Dean sighed, then saw Skye and said. 'Ass kicked by a maniac ghost, nothing to worry about.

Skye groaned, then felt worry rise in her chest- and that wasn't often at all. She looked at Dean, then said quietly. 'I got him, you can leave.' Dean sighed, then nodded. 'I'll be by tomorrow dinner. You owe me a pie.' Skye chuckled, then left, throwing the medical kit at her, which she caught neatly.

She chuckled at Sam now, then pulled his shirt open, shaking her head at the gash in his side. 'You got your ass kicked by a ghost? N'aww.'

Sam rolled his eyes as he sat down, wincing in the process. Skye pushed him onto his back, then said with a sigh. 'We gotta sort this out-' then got some cleaning solution from the kit and poured it over, making him swear at her as it stung. Skye snorted. 'You wuss, now shut up.' Sam rolled his eyes as his demoness sorted it out, then put a big plaster on it with a smirk. 'Now you look like a patchwork teddy bear. No fun tonight I take it?'

Sam shook his head, eyes closing. Skye chuckled, then said. 'If you think I'm gonna try and carry you to bed, you have more chance of flying.'

He chuckled, then pulled himself to his feet, pulling Skye into his arms when the covers were pulled over the pair of them. 'Do any poledancing?' he asked quietly, a hand on her side.

'Only at the shop.'

He laughed a little, then said, 'What a heartless bitch you are.' Skye smirked into his hand. 'Mmmnmm, don't I know it?'

Sam sighed, then closed his eyes, thinking...

About what that demon had said earlier...

* * *

_The demon smirked now at the brothers as they advanced on him, then cocked his head at Sam and said mockingly. 'Don't you know what your slut is?' Sam snorted, then cocked his gun. 'Oh yeah? Great in bed, that's what.'_

_It laughed now, then said. 'She's gonna kill you all when it gets out of her.'_

_Dean frowned now, then hissed. 'What out of her?' The demon didn't speak, and Sam let a shot off, hitting it in the shoulder. The demon hissed. 'Even you should have felt it Sammy when you were screwing her- that timebomb inside of her, waiting to expload at any moment. You might have "healed" her, but nothing is gonna make her better when this happens. Oh, she's gonna destroy herself!'_

_Sam growled now, then demanded. 'What are you on about!'_

_The demon laughed, then said mockingly._

_'Tick tock McKenna.'_

_

* * *

_

**So, mysterious happenings? Hmm... next up soon! Reviews much loved! X Nic**


	16. Only Skin Deep

Monday morning soon came around, and Skye was in the bookshop again, humming a little to the quiet music on her earphones. But now she felt a poke in her back, and had to resist the urge to hit whoever it was in the face, but it was only Leah, a fellow worker of her own age.

Skye smiled now, then set her pile of books down. 'Hey.' Leah was one of those she'd found out she could be "friends" with, and actually not want to stab her face in. Nice girl really- and Sam was saying she was unknowingly helping her humanity of sorts come back.

Leah nodded at Skye now and chuckled, tying her long auburn hair back. 'Busy weekend I take it?' Skye groaned for a start, then chuckled, rearranging her scarf so the bite marks didn't show. Skye nodded, then picked up her pile. 'Very.' she admitted, and Leah sighed. 'Gosh, wish my boyfriend was as fun... ' Skye looked at her downcast expression, then said with a chuckle. 'I'm sure my guy would be up for a threesome if you are?'

Leah laughed now, then prodded Skyes arm. 'My God he's lucky to have you! Never met such a revitalizing girl like you!'

Now that made Skye laugh, but she was feeling happy more than anything- maybe her humanity was coming back, little by little.

Leah sighed, then said. 'I'm knocking off early today- damn dentists, see you tomorrow.' Skye grinned, then hugged her for a moment. 'See you.'

Skye was in a rather good mood now for once, until about lunchtime, and she stated feeling sick. _Really shouldn't have eaten those two tubs of B&J last night _she groaned, taking a tablet to settle her stomach.

* * *

When she knocked off, she forgot about shopping and went straight home, curling up in bed with a hot water bottle. Sam came back soon enough and chuckled at the sight of her under the covers, then when she gave him a filthy look for laughing. He pulled her into his arms now, then put a hand on her stomach. 'Better?' he asked, but Skye shook her head and lowered it to her abdomen.

Sam frowned, then chuckled. 'That's not your stomach silly. That's where-' but he stopped dead, eyes suddenly wide. 'Umm Kenna-? When did you last take the pill?'

Skye frowned, then said. 'Last night or night before duh.'

'Could you maybe check?'

Skyes frown deepened, but she got up all the same and opened the draw, counting them. 'Oh.' She now said, then sighed. 'Ooops, I might have forgotten.' but she popped one out now and swallowed it. But if it was too late, it was too late.

Sam was sat up now, eyes still wide. 'Forgotten-? Umm Skye...' But Skye understood now and said in a panicked rush. 'I'm not pregnant! I can't be!'

'Well... it does take two, and there's been nothing to stop it from happening.'

She shook her head now, then laughed incredulously. 'No, no, _no.'_ Sam sighed, then said quietly. 'I think we should make an appointment with a doctor... find out for sure.'

Skye was silent by now, fear mostly in her chest- a kid? God no... number one, she didn't even have the motherly instincts needed to raise a child. And then it was _her. _Skye. In her opinion she was near enough dead inside ever to consider having a child. But if she was pregnant...

'Ok.'

Sam nodded, a hollow ringing inside his head- if she was, and he the father... what the hell were they going to-?

* * *

Skye was sat in the waiting room now, chewing her lip, trying not to think about the child that might be growing inside of her.

'Skye McKenna?'

She looked up now, walking in so fast Sam almost had to jog to catch up.

Inside, Sam went to hold her hand, but she glared at him and he put them together instead- the last thing he needed was Skye biting his hand off. He already had a good few bites on his body from her, he didn't need another.

The doctor sat down now at her desk, then smiled at the pair. 'How can I help?' Sam started. 'We need a-' but Skye butted in. 'A pregnancy test. Like, soon.' The doctor nodded now, then said. 'I need to ask a few questions first. Were you using any form of contraception at the time?' Skye groaned now, then said. 'I forgot to take the pill for that day, and I can't use anything else; I'm allergic to latex.'

'There are none latex-'

_'I'll pass.'_

She sighed, then asked. 'Anything else I should be aware off?' Skye shook her head.

Now she got up, moving over to a stainless steel cupboard and rummaged in a cardboard box, then pulled one out and gave it to Skye, telling her where the loos were and she was out the door faster than a rocket.

The doctor stared at Sam now, then said with a chuckle. 'She seems rather eager.' Sam sighed, running his hand through his hair. 'The complete opposite.' The womans face turned apologetic now, then said. 'Oh, I'm sorry.' Sam nodded, then sighed as he heard the door shut softly behind him as Skye returned. The woman took it, then said. 'We'll just wait a few minuets first, then we'll see what we've got.'

Sam looked at Skye now, and saw that her face was white, her hands gripping the sides of her chair- he'd never seen her this freaked out before, but then again... she had no reason to freak before now.

* * *

After what seemed like forever to the pair, the woman picked the test up and smiled. 'You can relax, it's negative.'

Skye let out a sigh of relief, then put her head on Sams shoulder. 'Fucking hell that was scary...' she said in a low voice to him.

The doctor now pulled her chair in, then asked, pushing a piece of paper towards Skye. 'If you could just sign this, you can be off.' Skye hastily signed it, then smiled at the nurse. 'Thanks.' then she was up and out before Sam had chance to catch her.

* * *

'Fuck that was close...' Skye sighed as she got in the passenger side, head against the window with her eyes closed. Sam sighed, then said seriously. 'You really need to start remembering to take them, or-'

'Mini me. Yay (!)'

Sam rolled his eyes, then said seriously. 'Stop being so sarcastic. I've been trying so damn hard to get you on the straight, and now this-?'

Skye glared now. 'If you think we're not gonna do it anymore... I will personally tie you to the bed and rape you.' Sam groaned in frustration, forehead against the steering wheel. 'Kenna... the world doesn't revolve around getting laid ok?' Skye snorted, then looked out the side window, deliberately not looking at him.

Sam growled, then turned on the engine, pulling out- Skye was such a bitch to control sometimes, and made him wonder if her soulless side had really been vanquished, or a fraction remained. Some of it certainly had in regards to her wanting to screw him all the times, no matter where they were.

Skye snorted now, then said in mild surprise. 'I'm surprised that doctor didn't ask us how often we do it.'

'It might surprise you, but that kind of talk is embarrassing for even doctors.'

'Hmm... I'd say at least once or twice a day- three or more if I can get you drunk.'

'Oh ha-ha (!) at least I wasn't the one suggesting the threesome with Dean.'

'I was being serious on that.'

'Kenna...'

'Ok! Ok! Keep your pants on! Actually, I don't mind. I would rather wait until we got back, but backseat'll do just fine.'

Sam gave up and ignored her possessive little smirk as he drove them back.

She was impossible.

* * *

**Well, pregnancy scare there! Thankfully, it's negative. Next up soon! Reviews much loved! X Nic**


	17. Safer To Hate Her

Skye was, in Sams opinion, really trying to get it on with him as she pushed him against the bedroom wall, lips at his neck, arms moving down to his jeans when he held her back and said. 'No.' She scowled, but couldn't get out of his iron tight grip on her arms and gave up, sitting on the bed while the heat of the moment wore off, the adrenaline too.

Sam sighed, then pulled his shirt back on, buttoning it up while she sat on the bed and sulked. He chuckled- if he ever told her no, she did this. For quite a while too- she had to be admired for her persistence.

She lay back now, then said with a sigh. 'You're so boring...' Sam nodded, then got on top, kissing her neck, going. 'Yes, I have to be to tame you.'

Skye smirked, then wrapped her legs around his waist, going. 'Tame me some more then.' Sam sighed, head rising from her neck. 'We're not gonna get anywhere if you keep wanting to screw me.'

'So? It's natural remember.'

'Not in the way you think of it.'

Skye sighed, then cocked her head at him. 'Guilty. But still-' her grin became seductive, but he'd worked up a pretty good resistance to it by now, so he just pinned her arms above her head and she said teasingly. 'Well I can't go anywhere, can I?' She sneaked her hands out and wrapped them around his neck, lingering a moment so she could smirk, then kissed him hungrily, one hand winding in his hair, pulling him closer, while the other pushed them both up into a sitting position so she could push him down and go, his own arms trapped this time.

_'Better luck next time big boy.'_

_

* * *

_

Skye had always thought of their... relationship-? But it wasn't a relationship really. Yes, she might feel all these emotions again, but her primary ones were still lusting after him, leaving no room for love.

Other than his lessons in feeling again, the "relationship" they were in was damn unhealthy for both parties and they were better off far away from each other.

She'd contemplated just telling him she didn't want to see him again... but she could never bring herself to do it.

Maybe she did feel something for him after all?

Skye was now laid under the covers with him, the thought of her being a monster on her mind. She glanced at Sam, then asked quietly.

'Sam... am I a monster-?'

He frowned now, then asked. 'Why are you saying that?' Skye groaned, then climbed on top and kissed his chest, going. 'Because I'm a very bad girl... and I know it. Hell Sam... the things I've done...'

Sam groaned, tracing her spine with a finger as he said quietly. 'That's in the past.' Skye snorted now, then said in distaste. 'Then why can I still remember screwing around with demons? Literally...' He groaned again now, but just said. 'You screwed demons-?'

'No soul remember. I used to seduce them and then kill then after a "demonic night"'

Sam shook his head and said in surprise. 'Now I've never heard that before... I've screwed a demon a while ago... but you don't know how much I regret that now the conniving bitch.'

'And me?'

He frowned now as she looked up and met his eyes- they seemed more normal than he had seen all day, and he said. 'I don't regret helping you.' Skye smiled, then lowered her head back to his neck, moving up o his lips and murmured. 'Good. I like you Sam. No one's ever really bothered wanting to help me before.'

Sam smiled, then pulled her down and flipped them over, kissing her chest, but then frowned, sitting up. 'When did you get that tattoo?' Skye scoffed. 'The one on my ass? You kno-'

'No, I mean the one just below your left collarbone.'

Skye turned the lights on full now, then pulled her skimpy vest off onto the floor and looked at what he meant.

_'Now I know I didn't get that one.'_

Sam frowned, running a finger over it- it was dark brown now the light was on, slightly raised and hardly more than two centimeters big each way. It was in the shape of a little triangle upside down with odd lines and a V at the bottom. He frowned- it looked familiar... almost like a sigil.

And it wasn't a tattoo- it was part of her. A birthmark maybe.

Skye frowned at it now. 'What the hell-? Where'd this come from-?'

Sam shook his head, but got off the bed and pulled a draw open and retrieved a piece of paper and pen, swiftly drawing the symbol, sigil or whatever it was down, then threw Skye her clothes back, which she put on with a glare, following him downstairs as he went to his laptop and switched it on.

As it loaded, Skye took the opportunity to kiss him seductively, but he just raised an eyebrow and she sat down with a sulky expression. Two days after the whole pregnancy scare, and she hadn't gotten laid once. And Sam moaned at her for being cranky-? It was his fault.

Good job he didn't know about the week before with Dean in the bar... things had gone abit too far for sure, and she even felt a little guilty for doing someone else other than Sam... but hey- it wasn't like he was going to find out, and Dean had given her a right bollocking the next morning when he'd woken up next to her, hangover from the night before.

Great (!) couldn't even screw the other brother now.

* * *

Sam opened a few webpages now, and Skye raised an eyebrow over his shoulder, biting into it a little as she pulled his shirt off. But even she froze when he tensed up and went in a low voice. 'Oh crap...'

Skye looked at the screen and frowned at the enlarged clear version of the sigil, then her frown deepened.

'Lucifers sigil?'

Sam scrolled down now and shook his head. 'Oh hell... literally.'

_That man who had come looking for her in 2010..._

_"I never saw him again after that time."_

_That demon... laughing when it said he didn't know who and what she was..._

_How she was going to kill them all..._

It all made sense, and the legend behind the sigil was fitting enough.

Skye frowned, then put her arms around his waist, tracing patterns with a finger on his chest and asked. 'Hello? What the heck does that mean?'

Sam laughed incredulously, then just said.

'Lucifer's your ancestor.'

* * *

**So, turn of events alright- she's Lucifers desendant-? What does that mean exactly. Next up soon! Reviews much loved(: **


	18. Demonic Fetishes

Skye was silent for a moment, then she snorted in laughter. 'Lucifer? The devil-? The guy that rode your ass? Come off it!'

Sam was silent now as it all made sense- no wonder he hadn't been able to "tame" her... Lucifer was her great- great- great times god knew what else Grandfather...

What the hell-? Lucifer procreating with a human-? Had he been drunk or something, because Sam knew that was the one thing he would never, ever do. But... Skye was proof- Lucifer ran in her veins.

Skye chuckled now, then stood up. 'That's not possible. I can't be...' Sam sighed, then ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Skye might be his descendant, very long one too, but she still had the qualities of the devil himself- she just didn't care really, and her anger was terrible.

Lucifers blood, no matter how diluted and tainted by others, would still stay the same, all the way through the years. And if that demon was telling the truth... she really was a walking timebomb.

Skye sighed now and stood up, arms around his neck. 'Just what does it mean that the devil is in my family tree?' Sam was silent, then said, genuinely clueless.

'I don't know...'

But he scrolled down now, reading more into the lore and legends surrounding the sigil and Lucifers blood descendants.

_"The blood descendants of the Morning Star, far more powerful the lineage becomes with new blood and age. There are some people that believed in the 17th century that the witches were the offspring of the devil, which then caused panic and confusion, which led to even more innocents being burned at the stake. Legends and lore of the devils children grew more and more scarce as the years rolled by, and soon the truth couldn't be discerned from the fairytales and ghost stories. They became a myth, along with the practice of Nephilims and Necromancy, which, is still a banned practice for some people around the world today in the 21st century."_

Sam scoffed now- this was ridiculous, but he thought it even more when he found the "original tale" of the first child, which they had derived the stories of the Antichrist around.

It had apparently happened just before Lucifer fell from the Heavens, cast into Hell. A woman had prayed for a child, for she could not carry one, so Lucifer, knowing he was going to be caught soon enough and thrown out, came up with a plan to help him escape if all else failed. A literal living key.

Oh what joy (!)

Sam looked at Skye now, then realized- it was true... the demons words, the "visitor" at her mothers- Lucifer trying to find her no doubt, but she was hidden from him it seemed.

Skye rolled her eyes now, then stepped out of the few clothes she had on and said. 'Well this spawn of Satan is going for a shower. Care to join me?' Sam rolled his own eyes and shook his head as he tapped through the other legends and lores, which all stated the same- Skye was a walking timebomb.

* * *

When she came out the shower, a towel wrapped around her, she frowned at Sam. 'Still not moping or whatever bout' me being related to your downstairs rapist?'

Sam gave her a filthy look, then said as she sat behind him, arms around his neck. 'Kenna... this is big stuff. You can't say you're not bothered by it?'

Skye shrugged, then kissed his neck, going. 'Well Luci isn't here now, is he? You took care of that.' Sam sighed as she pulled him backwards against her, head on his shoulder, eyes sharp and staring at the screen. 'So what am I supposed to do about this whole Luci "rah rah?" When do I get my powers? Because you are in for some kinky, freaky shit in bed when I do.'

Sam rolled his eyes, then sighed as she added, not sound the least bothered by this news. 'But you are such a buzzkill with all the guilt. Rah rah, this, rah rah I'm too old for you. Only by nine years ta, and I don't mind. Tell it to Dean- now he's old enough to tell off. Shame he's so good in bed mind...'

Sam growled now, then said. 'You better not have been sleeping with my brother.' Skye shrugged. 'If it's any consolation, he refuses point blank to sleep with me- until I get him drunk, and hey presto. So yeah, don't knock his head off when he's the one telling me to get lost.' Sam was still pissed of mind at the thought of his brother sleeping with his... well, he couldn't really say girlfriend, because officially, they weren't going out. He was her teacher, and...

Oh who was he kidding... he did love her. It was hard not to grow attached to her after the many nights they had spent together and kissed passionately like a true couple. Skye was a predator more than anything...

And he was her prey.

He knew everything about her for sure. Every inch of her body, and how to control her...

But, there was one thing Skye hadn't told him. Kept hidden ever since she'd first known him... because she knew how he would react- furious.

Because it had happened to him.

* * *

Later that day, or night specifically. Sam was asleep on the sofa, his laptop still on, researching more pages on the sigil. Skye poked her head around the corner, then sighed- she felt so guilty doing this to him...

From the day she had ran away, to the day she got her soul back...

She hadn't exactly just been screwing around with demons, but eating them too. It was another way of keeping her head straight, powers included, but she didn't bother with them- it only gave her a headache. Unless she was in a bad mood, which meant they exploded out of her like Krakatoa erupting.

After not long at all in the bar, she singled out a demon, and there was no need to try persuading him as she pushed him against the loo wall, kissing each other furiously. Until she stabbed him and he screamed, collapsing to the floor.

Skye sighed, brushing her hair back with a hand as she snapped her fingers and the demon vanished.

There was still so much about her Sam didn't know...

* * *

**Well, seems like Skye has even more secrets than she's leting onto! Hmm... Next up soon! Reviews much loved! **


	19. Revelations

The next morning, Sam found himself on the sofa, laptop still open. He closed it, then pulled himself to his feet and went over to the bedroom, where he saw Skye fast asleep, her foot hanging out the covers.

It was amazing how... innocent she seemed asleep.

She opened her eyes now and saw him, smiling a little. 'Good morning.' she said, gesturing for him to come over, and he got on the bed, lying down with her in his arms. 'Someone's in a good mood.' he chuckled as she turned over and kissed him for a moment.

Skye chuckled, then said. 'Happy to see you stupid.'

Sam raised an eyebrow. 'Oh yeah?' She nodded, closing her eyes against him.

* * *

Sam was cleaning out the car while Skye was still asleep when he frowned, picking up the bloodied knife, then saw the end in the seat. He frowned, then put his hand inside, hand closing around something. He pulled it out, then his eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Skye was jolted awake by the curtains being drawn roughly, then a growl- Sam sounded angry. She sat up, opening her bleary eyes to face him stood at the bottom of the bed... a bottle of her demon blood in his hand. He shook his head, then raised it, going. 'This yours?'

She rolled her eyes, then said. 'Well I doubt it's yours honey.' Sam shook his head again, eyes cold. 'Why didn't you tell me?' Skye sighed and stood up. 'Sam...' she said quietly, then sighed again. 'I knew what happened to you... I didn't wanna bring it up. The demon when it possessed me when I was fifteen made me drink it, and I just...' she groaned. 'It's not addictive like yours was. It just... numbs the pain in my head.'

Sam groaned and sat down, putting the bottle on the floor and saying quietly. 'I can't believe I'm saying this. But... I give up...'

Skyes eyes were wide. 'What-?' Sam sighed. 'I give up Kenna. You don't want help, so fine- I'm leaving.' She shook her head now, then said, shock prominent in her voice. 'You can't leave! Sam... please...'

Sam stood up now, then went to leave the room, but Skye grabbed his arms and dragged him around to face her. 'Sam you can't leave!' she said, panic in her voice. Sam frowned now as the tears appeared in her eyes and knew she was starting to really feel.

He sighed and took her hands, going quietly, testing her. 'You don't want help... so fine. I won't anymore.'

Skyes eyes widened and she put her arms around him tightly, going with a sob. 'Please don't leave me! I'll change!' Sam frowned now, feeling her hair in his face- Skye was scared of being on her own-?

He sat down now, holding her as she sobbed into his chest. 'I- I do want help Sam... I just don't know-' she couldn't finish, and Sam hugged her tightly, saying quietly. 'Why don't you tell me everything?' What really happened?'

Skye sighed and buried her head deeper into his chest. 'I was fifteen... I was going over to my friends house when the demon possessed me. For a year, on and off, I saw things. They were trying to break something inside me open... I saw people die. Watched my father and brother die by my own hands... and it hurt so bad that I got it out and ran. I went home and was immediately kicked out... well... you know the crossroads bit.'

Sam sighed, stroking the back of her head as she continued. 'When I lost my soul... I loved it. Slept with any guy that I fancied, generally the way when you first met me.' now she sighed, then continued. 'I was that way for four- five years. Then I met you, and you started breaking my walls down... and it scared me and I ran. You found me not long after and viola. You helped me more than I deserve... and I do love you. I know I do...'

Sam sighed as she hugged him tighter, tears in her eyes. 'I'm just so sorry at what I've done...' she sobbed again now. 'I'm so sorry.' Sam rubbed her back, totally took aback at how open she'd been. And now she said.

'I'm just so scared of going back to that other version of me... I don't wanna be alone... I'm scared Sam.'

Skye hiccuped now as he sighed and put her face in his hands so he could say quietly to her. 'So you do want help?' She nodded, tears streaming from her sky blue eyes. 'Yes Sam.'

He sighed once more and said. 'I'll help ok? But stop fighting so much...' She nodded, getting up and pushing him onto the bed, kissing him passionately, hand in his hair. Sam noticed she'd never kissed him this gently before- maybe she was being serious about wanting to change.

He hoped so...

* * *

**Ok, just a filler chapter for now(: next'll be a big one! Thanks for th reviews:D next up soon!**


	20. Knocking On Heavens Door

Skye was watching Sam sleep later that day. Watching his chest rise and fall gently as he breathed in and out, He never moved when he slept, but occasionally he had been known to turn over and steal all the covers.

She smiled a little now, leaning forwards without concious thought and put a hand on his cheek, stroking it with a thumb-

What the hell was she doing to this guy-? Yes, Skye was sure she loved him... but he deserved batter. Much, much better than her. He'd stuck by her the whole time, getting her on the straight and narrow, and-

She couldn't have thanked him enough.

She watched him open an eye now, then frown at her. "What's up Kenna?"

Skye just shook her head, wishing those walls inside her head would stop throbbing at the sight of him. She sighed now and climbed on top, now kissing his neck and murmured. "I'm screwed. You and I both know it..."

Sam frowned now, then held her at arms length away and said with yet another frown. "What the hell-? Why are you saying all this?"

Skye let herself go limp in his grip now, then said in a dejected voice. "I have Lucifer in my bloodline somewhere... and a power inside of me that wants to expload out of me... yeah. I'm fine."

He rolled his eyes now and let her go so she could kiss him for a moment, then she sighed. "I got work."

"And I've got a vampire to hunt."

"You're leaving today?"

"Yeah, you never gave me chance to tell you last night with all the soul spilling."

"Well forgive me (!)"

"No, it was good for you Skye. You're getting that soul back, slowly but surely."

Skye smirked now and cocked her head. "Not that fast-" then pinned him down and kissed his neck hungrily, making Sam sigh and go. "Skye. Stop it."

She frowned now and just say into his neck. "Why?"

"Because this is one of the reasons that you're still part soulless."

"Oh? So now I can't have sex? I think I'll stay soulless then ta-"

"Kenna, I'm being serious."

"And so am I! If you think you're gonna run off for a week or so again without laying me, I will hit the roof."

"And I know that's not you talking."

"So you're telling me no?"

"Damn right I am."

"Then I'll just rape you."

"And I'll tie you to the bed."

"Ooh, kinky! Never had you down as one for liking bondage!"

Sam gave up now and pushed Skye of him, pinning her on the bed and said quietly. "You're not thinking normally. And those lessons are going so well. Want to screw them up already?"

Skye smirked and said seductively. "Well... when you say screw..."

Sam rolled his eyes and got off her, making her sit up and pout as he yanked a shirt over his head. "Oh come on! Give me a break! What are you expecting me to get next? Some religious shit on swearing of sex? Dream on Sam!"

He ignored her words, knowing full well it was the "inner demoness" of hers talking, not Skyes rational thoughts. Once again, he ignored her as she got up and folded her arms, going. "Sam. Really. I'm not letting you leave until you lay me."

Sam snorted now and laughed. "You'll be waiting a long time then."

Skye watched with narrowed eyes as he walked out, making the soulless part of her scream in rage and dissapointment.

-NlB-

Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother as he got into the Impala with a deep sigh, then asked with a smirk. "Skye again?"

Sam nodded glumly, and Dean sniggered a little, then said innocently. "She rape you again?"

"No, not this time."

"Hell she's lacking then."

Now Sam glared. "This isn't funny Dean." he told him with a growl. "Skye's in there. The real Skye..."

"And you wanna screw her?"

Dean didn't say anymore when Sams glare intensified.

-NlB-

Later that night when Skye was in bed, she swiched on her laptop and found Sam online. She sighed and wrote-

_"Are you mad at me?"_

A moment later...

_"No I'm not mad Kenna."_

_"Then why does it seem like you are?"_

_"Because..."_

_"Yes? Don't leave me hanging."_

_"Because maybe I do love you Kenna... but it's me making everything worse."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"It's my fault you're getting worse."_

_"You're not... dumping me are you-?"_

_"No! I'm not dumping you. It's just... you're better of without me."_

_"Sam Winchester don't you dare leave me like this!"_

_"It's for the best."_

Skyes eyes were wide now as he logged off, then she found tears in her eyes- Sam had left her? Wha-?

This wasn't happening...

She grabbed the car keys and pulled the car door open, tears blurring her vision and making the hole where her soul was partly back burn.

Skye pulled out the drive now and sped down the highway, furious tears in her eyes.

How could he do this to her-?

But the question was never resolved as a car smashed headlong into the front of the car, making it flip over and smash into the woods...

-NlB-

When Sam returned the next afternoon with an apology on his mind for his actions before he left, he found the house empty, and Skyes car gone from the garage.

Dean frowned now, then said. "Where is she?"

Sam shook his head. "I never rang her or anything yesterday. I hope she's not freaked out."

But now Deans eyes widened as he found the open laptop and swore under his breath, calling his brother over.

Sam stared at the conversation on the screen. Between Skye and-

"That wasn't me." he said blankly, then got up and turned away to where Dean had switched the TV on, then the pair watched in horrified silence as the news came on for the area- a young woman had been involved in a car crash...

Sam shook his head, feeling numb. "No..." then shook it again as it reavealed the name of the one person he prayed it wasn't-

_"Skye McKenna collided into the other car, whose body hasn't yet been identified, but it is estimated they both died instantly."_

Sam sat down on the sofa now, too stunned for tears-

Skye was dead...

Or even worse, she was in Hell.

**Back with a nasty bang! Skye's dead! Ooops! next up soon enough, reviews much loved! x**


End file.
